Diesel X
by johnnycdaman
Summary: A parody of Shakespeare's Richard III, as told from the NWR's point of view, with Diesel 10 as the main character. Now rated T for murder. Takes place immediately after Day of the Diesels.
1. Chapter 1

A long, ochre, shape crawled into the Dieselworks entrance that morning. Things had changed for the better, so in retrospect, he had nothing to complain about. Earlier in the month, he had tried to take over the Steamworks, out of jealousy of the steam engines he despised, and was sometimes forced to work with. However, the Dieselworks had just been built, so now when he and his fellow diesels needed help, they could have a place of their own to get it.

As Diesel 10 rolled through the entrance, doors closing behind him in an eerie silence, he began to chant:

...

"Now all of my fellow diesels' troubles have come to a glorious end, thanks to the Fat Controller. All the clouds that we've t threatened those steamies with have vanished and turned to sunshine. Now we wear the wreaths of victory on our radiators. We've put away our malice and discontent and hung them up on the Dieselworks walls as decorations. Instead of destroying our steam driven enemies, we chuckle together at stations. We get to wear easy smiles on our faces rather than the grim expressions of war. Instead of bumping steam engines off the rails, we smile for visiting tourists of Sodor."

But I was not made to be enchanting, my dear engines. I was badly designed and don't have any of the looks to strut my stuff in front of smiling passengers. I've been cheated of a nice paint job and face, or even normal proportions. I am deformed, topped off with such this disgusting pinching claw, and a body so badly colored ochre that all the trucks laugh at me when I oil by them. I'm left with nothing to do in this weak, idle peacetime, unless I want to look at my monstrous shadow in the Sodor sun and sing about _that_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Since I can't amuse myself by being a proper diesel engine, I've decided to become a villain. I've set dangerous plans in motion, using lies, prophecies, and stories about wicked dreams to set my fellow Diesel and the Fat Controller against each other. If Sir Topham Hatt is as honest and fair-minded as I am deceitful and cruel, then Diesel is going to be locked away in prison today because of a prophecy that "Diesel" will murder his steam engines. Oh, time to hide what I'm thinking—here comes Diesel."

The doors opened slowly, and in came Diesel, assisted by Den and Dart. The black diesel bore a scowl on his face, something that gave Diesel 10 some small amusement- after all, what else was new?

"Good afternoon, Diesel!" He oiled coyly. "Whatever have you done this time?"

"The Fat Hatt is so concerned about his personal safety that he has ordered them to keep me confined to the Dieselworks until further notice," Diesel answered bitterly.

"Why? What have you done?"

"Because my name is _Diesel!_ " The black diesel spluttered in disbelief. "The absolute nerve!"

"That's not your fault! He should imprison your designer, instead. Maybe the Fat Controller is sending you here r to have you renamed." He mused, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Needless to say, his counterpart wasn't amused.

"But, really, what's going on, Diesel? Can you tell me?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I know, because at this point I have no idea." Diesel oiled. "All I've been able to figure out is that our worthy Top has been speaking to his engines about prophecies and dreams. He picked out the name "Diesel" from the lot of us and said a wizard in said dream told him that this "Diesel" will take the get rid of his engines! He thinks "Diesel" is me." He finished, seeming to formulating a plan of rebellion against his controller.

"Well, this is what happens when Sudrians let themselves be ruled by their engines," Diesel 10 crooned softly. "The Fat Controller isn't the one sending you here, Diesel. It's that _Lady_! Yes, _she's_ who got him to do this," Here, Diesel 10 began to drift off, and a look of pure evil spread across his face. Memories of his chase with Lady and Thomas, and oh God, that _Burnett Stone..._ He grew angrier and angrier just thinking about it!

"Remember how she and her driver, Burnett Stone, made him send Splatter and Dodge to the scrapyard? And Sidney too, long ago? Sidney was just able to make it out alive, and he's come back to work." He lowered his voice ominously, and oiled over to his black companion. "We're not safe, my friend, we're not safe..."

"By Jove, I think the only engines who _are_ safe are the Fat Hatt's wrath are his precious steamies! Not once, has he ever gone out of his way to save one of us, no sir!" Diesel agreed wholeheartedly. "Did you hear how poor Sidney had to beg him to be put back in service?"

"Sidney got his freedom by bowing down to that worthy Top," Diesel 10 replied evenly. "And I'll tell you what. If we want to stay in the Fat Controller's good graces, we're going have to act like the steam engines too."

His companion was puzzled. The larger diesel rolled eyes. Why was he not surprised Diesel didn't get it...? Nonetheless, he continued.

"Take a look at Mavis and Paxton, Sidney as well; Ever since they've made themselves practical servants of the Sir Topham Hate, they have become mighty busybodies on Sodor. Look at all the respect they get, compared to us lowlives!" He explained, hoping his compatriot would actually get it this time. Diesel looked like he was about to answer, but Den's voice interrupted his statement.

"I beg pardon, Diesel 10, sir," Den began. "But the Fat Controller gave me and Dart orders that no one, including yourself, should speak to Diesel until further notice."

"Yes," Dart cut in smoothly. "I beg you to pardon us, and now please stop talking to Diesel. Fat Controller's orders."

Diesel growled, remembering what the Fat Controller had said. It was true; the naughty diesel had been told he was to be shut up in the Dieselworks, basically isolated from life itself until further notice. Oh the indignity...

The arrangement bothered Diesel 10 as well. It was so unfair, how his fellow diesels were treated, compared to the Fat Controller's so-called angelic steam engines. Even Mavis and Paxton got more respect than he! What was he doing wrong?

However, the ochre Diesel had a plan in motion. And Diesel was just the beginning of it.

"Well, I must go then," Diesel muttered bitterly. "I'll explain whenever I can, Diesel 10 sir. Good afternoon to you, yes?" And with that, he slunk away to a far corner of the Dieselworks, which would be considered his jail cell for the time being.

"And a good afternoon to you too, Diesel, of course, so far as 'good' goes..." Diesel 10 responded, evenly.

"Go walk the path that you will never return from. Dumb, honest Diesel," He groused evilly, as soon as Diesel, Den and Dart were out of sight. "I love you so much that I'll send your soul to heaven very soon—if heaven will accept anything from me, that is..." He looked at the ground, at his shadow. That poor deformed, shadow. The poor, ugly, diesel engine that he was. It was a good thing he was alone; he could start crying any minute. But no, he realized. That wasn't his style.

It was never fair. For years he had taken the slack. And now, someone was going to pay for it. _D_ _early._

 _"_ The Fat Controller won't live, I hope." He said to himself, a broad smile breaking over his face like the dawn of a new day. "But he'd better not die till Diesel is sent packing... I'll go see the Fat Controller and, with carefully argued lies, get him to hate Diesel even more than he already does. If my plan succeeds, Diesel won't have another day to live. Then God's free to send Sir Topham to heaven, too, and leave me Sodor to chug around in! I'll even get that Lady, to do run the island with me. So what if I crashed her, once So what if Burnett Stone's kicked the bucket? The best way to make up for the engine's losses is to become what she's lost:

a friend.

A driver.

A confidante...

So that's what I'll do, not because I care about the engine but because I'll get something out of it. But I'm running ahead of myself. Diesel is still alive; Sir Topham Hatt is not only alive, he's in charge. Only when they're dead and gone can I start to count my gains..." He murmured to no one in particular.

And with that, he slunk away into the shadows.

...

A new update! Hope you all are enjoying it so far! I made this part longer to make up for my too short opening :P Heads up - I'm also going to be cutting down some unnecessary scenes to better accommodate my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the Shining Time Station had been covered been decorative flowers. Mourners, strangers, engines, and family alike crowded a flatbed carrying the casket of Burnett Stone, who had died just a week prior.

Mr. Stone had changed his reclusive ways and gotten a job on Shining Time Station as a part time engine driver for ten years. He grew to be well liked by all who came across him, and he even got to spend more time with his beloved granddaughter, Lily, whenever the young girl was able to visit.

Unfortunately, Mr. Stone was at Callan Station when Diesel 10 took another opportunity for revenge. As the poor man was about to check his train for a burst safety valve, the large diesel, doing the same as he had done to Stone's beloved engine Lady, rammed into the back of the train, completely wrecking the passenger coaches and injuring many, and even killing some civilians. The worst part of it all was Mr. Stone was one of those who couldn't make it out alive.

Lily had come back to bid her late grandfather goodbye, and as now driving Lady closer to the flatbed where his body lay. The magenta engine stayed mournfully quiet throughout the ceremony, but Lily could still see and feel the hurt in the poor engine's eyes. Strike that- it was pain. A deep, dark, wounding, numbing, sensation was what she felt in Lady's frames. Sure, she was Burnett's granddaughter; she knew just as well as Lady knew him- but Burnett loved Lady much more than, well, he loved himself. And now here he was, the victim of an essential...murder. As everyone departed from the ceremony, Lily stayed with the engine, per her request. Lily thought as much; the engine need all the space that she could get.

"Lily," The pink engine inquired softly, "Come on out, please. I want to mourn the cruel death of this good man." Lily, albeit confused, got down from her engine and walked in front of her, to see her face clearly.

"Look at the poor cold body—the measly remains of on of the only beings who cared for me." Lady continued, her voice breaking. "His blood has drained right out of him. I hope I can talk to your ghost, Burnett, without seeming strange; I want you to hear my sorrow. You, murdered by the same diesel who crashed me. My tears now fall into the holes where your life leaked out. I curse the diesel who made these holes."

Here, Lily felt pained, even more so than she was before. This was Lady, a soft-spoken, kind, magical engine, practically a saint. And she was cursing someone...? She couldn't believe it. She stared in disbelief at her inherited engine as Lady continued.

"I curse the Diesel who had the malice in his frames to hurt you. And I curse this diesel who made you spill your blood. I want him who made me suffer by killing you to face a more terrible end than I could wish on spiders, toads, and all the poisonous, venomous things things alive. If he ever has a a repaint, let it rust away, and let this diesel look like a monster—so ugly and unnatural that the sight of him frightens everyone who comes across him."

Lily felt the hot tears pour down her face at hearing the engines words. Lady was indeed pained. No, that wasn't the word for it.

Numb?

Angry?

There it was. _Vengeful._ Something completely and utterly unlike the Lady she and Burnett once knew.

Lady stared at the coffin wistfully, staring right through it, before she spoke up again.

"Take him away, bury him." She said, with obvious hurt in her tone, yet with little emotion shown. "Bury him, quick, before he can be hurt once more. I'd hate for anything more to happen to this holy man." She told Donald and Douglas, who had hauled the body to the ceremony. The Scottish engines stayed respectfully silent, and together they hauled the flatbed away to be buried.

At last, Lady couldn't take anymore. The pink engine broke down in tears slowly, quiet sobs wracking her small frame. Lily wanted to do something, but what? Other than fulfill her odd and rare need for revenge? She instead embraced the magical engine's footplate and stayed with her as long as she could. It was the least she could do.

"Sweet engine, for Lord Callan's sake, don't be so angry." crooned a new and familiar voice.

Lily and Lady jumped to find Diesel 10 slithering up behind the station sign.

...

A new update! yay! My apologizes for it being so sad. Something I never really intended but once I started I had to keep going...I'll lighten things up soon, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Lady's eyes glared into the diesel's soul like daggers. Lily, on the other hand, was too shocked to do or say anything.

"You...ugly devil," She began, her voice literally wobbling with rage, surprising her young driver. "For God's sake, get out of here and leave us alone! You have made the happy world into a hell, not just for me, but for all people and engines alike! I know you enjoy looking at your awful deeds, so go! Follow those engines, and take a look at that example of your butcheries!" She spoke bitterly, and looking like she could explode any minute.

"Shame on you, you deformed, metal thug!" She hissed. "Oh God, who made this wonderful man, revenge his death! Oh earth, which soaks up his blood, revenge his death! Either send lightning to strike this diesel dead or let the earth open wide and devour him, as it does this good man's blood." She cried, tears running down her face.

At last, Lily, spoke up. "Lady, please- you're not in a state to being saying all this. Please, let's just-"

"My dear Lady, you don't know the rules of charity." Diesel 10 cut in, smoothly, as if to mock the fuchsia engine. "When faced with bad, you're supposed to turn it into good, and when you are cursed, you're supposed to convert them into blessings- it's not like you to being saying such, now is it?" Here, he smiled shadily.

"Even the vilest of engines, human, wild animals, have more conscience than you'll ever have in your rotten fuel tank." Lily shot back, shocked at her word choice and tone of voice. She, like Lady, couldn't keep this stoic face any longer.

"An animal? That's a new one," The evil diesel smirked. "It's isn't my fault, dear lady. Neither my driver, nor your worthy Sir Topham Hatt, have taught me anything about conscience."

 _Isn't that the truth?_ Lily thought quietly.

"It's even stranger to see Lady so angry." He observed. "Divine, magical engine, and you too, my dear Lily- please, give me a chance to prove in detail that I'm innocent of these accidents you accuse me of."

Lady and Lily could hardly believe what they were hearing. Diesel 10 was the one who admitted he had done these evils, it was so obvious that he didn't even have to explain it- and now he was...innocent...? No way.

"Let's say I didn't kill Burnett Stone," He began. "And let's say that I never crashed Lady the first time, either." The pink engine just scoffed.

"You might as well just say Burnett is not dead." Lady spat. "He _is_ dead, and you killed him, you devilish engine!"

"I did _not_ kill Burnett Stone." the diesel spoke, calmly and flatly.

"Then he must be alive then...?" Lady challenged.

"No, he is dead. It was the Fat Controller who killed him..." Diesel 10, answered, still calm. For Lily, this _did it._

"Just give a rest, would you?" The woman blurted out. "You're lying. Hundreds of people saw you ram the train that day. And we all know it was you who crashed Lady as well- and I'm positive you would have crashed her again if Thomas hadn't destroyed the bridge."

"You misunderstand, woman," Diesel 10 retorted sharply. "Steam engines are _agitators._ They provoked me, and my fellow diesels. I'm willing to bet if you were a diesel engine yourself, you would have tried destroyed them as well."

"No, I _wouldn't have._ " Lily shot back, growing more and more livid. "The only thing that 'provoked' you was your own corruption, Diesel! Not even a diesel would've had the heart to destroy a fellow engine!"

"Now, now, Lily," Lady interrupted, having been silent for a while. "You must rise in order to fall. Trust me, deep in my boiler I know that Diesel will be haunted for this wicked deed; just you wait. My dear Burnett is in heaven now, where _he_ will never go." She finished, glaring at the diesel across from her. The latter just smiled rudely at her.

"I just hope he thanks me, for getting there," He spoke frivolously. "He's better suited to be there than here."

"And you're not suited for any place except the scrapyards," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Not just the scrapyards..."

"Then where else?"

"The Magic Railroad." The diesel finished abruptly.

...

After some shocked silence, Lady spoke, quietly. "There's no magic to any railroad where you appear." But the diesel just chuckled.

"Lady, or _ladies,_ let's stop this, rapid-fire argument and move more slowly. Do you two not think it's possible that the Fat Controller, who _runs_ this railway, is responsible for all of this. Knowing the kind of diesel I am, and giving me another chance to wreck havoc on the innocent- is he not also responsible for, not just Burnett Stone's untimely passing, but that of many passengers as well?" He inquired innocently, like that of a television pundit.

" _You_ are the one responsible diesel, and you know it." Lily replied bitterly from her engine's cab.

" _You_ and your _steamies_ caused me to do what I did," Diesel 10 corrected. "You want the truth, yes? Well, I was jealous of you lot. And Lady's magic. So the only way to control my envy was to be rid of what was causing it! Is that so bad?"

Lady and Lily were silent.

"Strange, wanting to take revenge on the another engine who admires you all." He murmured, his voice directed at Lady this time.

"Of course she wants revenge, Diesel, you _killed_ her driver!" Lily argued crossly.

"I only did it for the better, dear Lily." Diesel 10 justified softly, the same stupid, evil smirk on his face.

"There's was no better engine driver than Burnett," Lady said quietly, on the verge of tears.

"There's one more who could have loved you more than he," Diesel 10 piped up, overhearing her.

"Who?"

"Myself."

A wad of saliva found its way into Diesel 10's left eye, and the diesel shuddered to himself.

"Spitting on me...now _that's_ not something your grandfather taught you, I'm sure." He said to a red faced Lily, who was was staring daggers into the ochre diesel's face. Even Lady seemed surprised by this act.

"Get out of here... _now._ " Lily said, through gritted teeth.

"Lily..." Lady interjected.

But Lily herself had come prepared. Angrily, she leapt back into her engine's cab and came back out holding... _sugar?_

Here, the diesel froze. He remembered Mr. Conductor threatening him with the same action the night he destroyed Tidmouth Sheds- he knew he had crossed the line. But how could he keep his plan going without being...ruined, in the process.

"Go ahead. Do it," The diesel oiled softly and earnestly. "It _was_ me who killed Burnett Stone, and crashed Lady, and took over the Steamworks, and did everything vile! Though it was your lifestyle, your treatment, your _everything,_ that made me act." With that he shut his eyes, waiting for the fuel in his tank to be soured with the sugar.

Lily sat there a moment, wondering what to do next. Sure, this was the diesel, simply the spawn of Satan. He killed her grandfather, and many others. He had crashed Lady and almost harmed several engines. But here, he seemed to have a heart. It seemed genuine. But the young woman wasn't so sure. Nonetheless, she lowered her arms holding the bag of sugar, and walking over to the cab, threw the bag on the floor, before walking around to Lady's front.

Lady, on the other hand, watched her new driver carefully. She too did not know what to say, or believe. However, this was the same diesel that nearly had sent her to scrapyards years ago. But while she wanted Diesel 10 to pay for what he had done to her and precious owner, she didn't want to see him cease to exist; at least, not in this fashion.

"I'd like to think all engines have some hope," Lady told Diesel 10, breaking her silence.

"And you two will forgive me?" The latter asked.

Lady's eyes drifted to Lily, who had not budged from her stance, before speaking again. "I'll take your apology, but don't assume I'm giving you anything in return." She answered, sternly.

Diesel 10 changed countenance, now looking much more grateful at the thought of a second chance being given. In his mind, however, he was much more pleased that the magical engine and her driver had bought his yarn.

"Please leave it to me to make it up to you," He replied, graciously. "I have more reason to mourn than you do. My actions were indeed vile or sickening, now that I repaint it all- Please, come to the Dieselworks with me! That way you can see for yourself how much I've changed. After I have visited poor Burnett Stone at his grave, I'll hurry over to have you meet my fellow diesels, they'll tell you how much I've changed. For various reasons that must remain secret- please do this for me. _Please?"_ Diesel 10 finished, hoping that Lady would accept.

Both Lady and Lily looked at each other. This was out of the ordinary. It wasn't anything like Diesel 10 to offer a visit to a steam engine- let alone, Lady, of all engines! After some thought, Lily walked over to Diesel 10.

"We'll do it," Lily managed a small, but not forced, smile. "I'm just happy to see you've been regretting what you've done."

"Farewell, then, Diesel," Lady said quietly, as Lily made her way back into Lady's cab. Lily could tell, deep down, that Lady was starting to have doubts about her own decision. Lily felt this feeling hit her as well, but still, she managed to shoot this down. Maybe Diesel 10 was indeed changed- it had been years since these accidents, in he was well taught a lesson for them.

"Farewell ladies," Diesel 10 responded, kindly, as the pink engine set off for Muffle Mountain once more.

...

No sooner than Lady was out of sight, Diesel 10 set off along the line once more, chortling to himself. His plan had worked-again! He felt about ten times more intelligent. It really did take an evil diesel to be this clever...

"Has any engine ever won another over, in this state of mind?" He asked himself, still laughing softly. "And has a plan like this ever worked, as I've done it? I, who killed Lady's driver and his passengers, managed to win the little engine, and her Lily Stone, over when their hatred for me was strongest, while they're cursing, sobbing their eyes out!" Here he let out a hearty, evil, chuckle, before he stopped, to look at the sky in thought.

"Do they not know what I had done? Not only did I kill Mr. Stone, and many others, but I crashed her, literally robbed the Fat Hatt's engines of their property, and wrecked it! Have they not gotten word of such vile deeds? Rubbish! Now Lady sees me, as a good, decent old Diesel..."

He continued along the line until he passed by a rain puddle. Diesel 10 marveled at the reflection- he was very proud of himself at this point. And prouder shall he continue to become- after all, this was just the beginning of his devious deed.

"Come out, beautiful sun—until I've a mirror to admire my reflection in, I'll watch my shadow as I stroll along." And with that, he set off for along the line, formulating new steps to the plan that would cost so many lives.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at Knapford Station, Edward and Henry were consoling a sobbing Lady Hatt on the platform. The Fat Controller had fallen seriously ill with a bout of pneumonia three weeks prior, and while he was still bustling about with his work, the rotund man always seemed to look like he could keel over any minute. This worried his wife, and the other engines, greatly.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt will be better soon," Edward reassured.

"Indeed, Lady Hatt, ma'am; you know him better than we do, and you know you're bound to make him ten times worse with your worrying." Henry reminded softly.

Lady Hatt sniffed, and took a deep breath. "But...what if poor Topham were to die?" She countered, both choking on, and wincing at her words. "What happened to me? Or to you engines? Or to the railway? I couldn't bear that!"

Edward and Henry exchanged worried looks. While their controller wasn't too old in age, and very rarely fell ill, he was prone to having even the smallest illness render him bedridden for weeks at a time. Now, he had a serious illness- what _would_ happen should he...pass on?

"Well, nothing more than Sir Topham Hatt being in a better place, I'd expect..." Edward replied awkwardly.

"And should anything happen to the Fat Controller, you us engines and your family. And we shall always be here if you need comfort," Henry added with a small smile. "Besides, Ma'am, didn't the Fat Controller say he was going to leave an engine in charge of us for the time being? He's done that on many occasions." He asked curiously.

"Yes, Henry; it was Percy, I believe," Edward answered.

Lady Hatt frowned at the two engines. "Well, you two do remember what happened last time Percy was in charge," She began. The two tender engines understood; Percy was a sweet and responsible engine, most of the time, but he definitely was too young to run a railway. Especially after last time. "He mentioned having Diesel 10 watch you lot, while he is ill." Lady Hatt continued.

 _This_ made Edward and Henry uneasy. Sure, Diesel 10 had learned his lesson after trying to take over the Steamworks; he and the other diesels were punished severely for it. But, he had seemed to turn over a new leaf recently. Unless there was something they didn't know about- but they still weren't sure about how the other engines would react.

"Has this been confirmed, ma'am?" Edward inquired, carefully.

"It's been decided, though not yet officially announced. But that's what will happen, should anything go awry with my husband." Lady Hatt answered.

Before the two engines could respond, Paxton and Thomas arrived, looking pleased to see Lady Hatt on the platform.

"Good morning, ma'am!" They chorused cheerfully.

"Beg pardon, ma'am, but Paxton and I have news about the Fat Controller." Thomas told her.

"And how is he, Thomas?" The woman inquired.

"He's just fine ma'am, and he's hopeful he''ll recover soon," The little blue engine reassured kindly.

"Pardon ma'am, but he also said that he wants to patch things up between Diesel 10 and his other engines, and between the other diesels as well. He has sent them all to come here this afternoon," Paxton told her.

Here, Lady Hatt exchanged a brief look at Edward and Henry. She now felt the same queasiness that the two engines had felt at her earlier statement regarding Diesel 10.

"I wish I could believe you that all was well, but I'm worried that things can only go downhill from here." She sighed.

Suddenly, a flurry of angry rattling and disgruntled muttering filled the station. In came Diesel 10, accompanied by Sidney the blue diesel and Norman the red diesel. Thomas, Edward, and Henry looked to one another with distaste as they overheard the diesel's rants, while Paxton just sat there awkwardly. As a diesel, he was used to hearing the ochre diesel's rants on steamies.

"They're out to get me, and I won't stand for it!" He bellowed loudly to the diesels behind him. "Which of you two have been complaining to the Fat Hatt that I don't like steamies?! I say, whoever started these rumors must have it in for the fat man..." Lady Hatt turned her head slowly towards Diesel 10, clearly offended. Thomas, Edward and Henry just shot icy cold glares in his direction. Paxton, on the other hand, just hoped that Diesel 10 would realize that he wasn't the only one in the station...did he _have_ to talk so loudly?

"Just because I don't know how to flatter and act nice, or smile in their faces and, as soon as their backs are turned, spread rumors about them, now I admit that; people have to think I'm the enemy. ALL THE TIME! Can't this diesel live and do no harm to anyone without being taken advantage of by a bunch of slick, sneaky lowlifes like the Fat Man's steam kettles?" He barked to no one in particular. At least so he thought. Lady Hatt, who now couldn't take anymore of this vulgarity, had a station assistant take her inside for peace and quiet. The other engines stayed put.

"And who are you referring to, Diesel?" Edward retorted.

"Why, _you lot_ , of course," The diesel shot back. "You're all a lot of dishonest hunks of scrap, aren't you?! When did I ever do you all any harm?" He yelled.

Thomas, Edward, and Henry stayed silent. If the three engines had bet a dime on all the 'harm' that Diesel 10 had inflicted on them, this whole railway would have been plated in gold by now.

"I'm willing to bet that the Fat Controller can't get a minute's rest without you all bothering him with your outrageous complaints." Diesel 10 spat bitterly.

"You're wrong, Diesel," Thomas piped up angrily. "Sir Topham Hatt himself noticed your hatred toward _everyone_ and _everything_. No one had to point it out to him—it's obvious. The Steamworks, Lady, _everything_."

"He _asked_ us to see him." Henry added, "He wanted to find out the reasons for your devious deeds, so he could do something about it."

Diesel 10, if he could, felt like he would vomit on hearing Lady's name. Nonetheless, he was eager to win this argument, so he carried on.

"Well, I can't tell what's going on. Sodor has become such a nasty place these days that now little wrens have settled where eagles used to roost. Since every peasant has been made into a nobleman, many noblemen have been dragged down to the level of peasants."

The other engines raised eyebrows at this odd analogy, before Edward broke the silence. "Did the Fat Controller not give you what you wanted?" He questioned. "You diesels asked for a new diesel works, and you got it- why be so ungrateful? We even helped you repair it!"

"Indeed you did," The diesel replied. "But we were also punished right after-something we wouldn't have been had you and your group of tin kettles not snitched on us...Oh, and I'll bet you'll also deny you were responsible for Diesel getting shut up in the Dieselworks!"

"We may, but that's because-" Thomas began.

" _May?! May,_ Thomas?!" Diesel 10 spluttered. "Everybody knows you _may_. You _may_ do a lot more than that; you steamies _may_ help yourselves to get much more special treatment, like the spoiled steam engines you already are, and then deny this as well, claiming you earned them by hard work. What can't you do? You could even—"

"Even _what?"_ Thomas cut off, furiously.

" _Even what?"_ Diesel 10 repeated, mocking Thomas's voice, before chuckling, causing Sidney and Norman behind him to also laugh.

"I've had enough of this!" Edward barked, making everyone else nearly jump out of their frames. Very rarely, did the blue engine lose his temper, even with Diesel 10 of all engines. "We've have suffered from you and your bitterness towards steam engines for too long. I personally will tell Sir Topham Hatt about it this time. I would rather be scrapped if it meant I could escape your scorn and constant harassment." He finished, scornfully. Thomas, Henry and Paxton were shocked at Edward's tone- this was the same Edward who had saved Trevor the traction engine from scrap, and now he was nearly wishing himself to the scrapyards. They couldn't believe it!

"Threatening to tattle on me _again,_ huh?" Diesel 10 scoffed. "Go ahead, and don't spare a single detail. Listen up, steamies. I too have had enough. I have no problem saying what I said to you in front of the Fat Hatt himself! And if it means I'll be sent to the Mainland, so be it. I think it's time for me to speak the truth."

Meanwhile, a newer voice was whispering:

 _"You, devilish Diesel 10,_

 _I remember these deeds too well. You killed Burnett Stone, and several others, at Callan_

 _I was the scapegoat, the packhorse, the messenger of your wicked deeds; I risked my own reputation for yours._

 _You were a devious villain then, and you still are._

 _May God take revenge on him!_

 _Hurry to the scrapyards, then, and leave Sodor alone, you demon! Only in the scrapyard can you find your peace._

 _You, the diesel who ripped the joy out of an island so pure, so innocent, so, perfect..._

 _I can no longer hold my tongue."_

...

Who is this mysterious engine? Found out soon! Hope you all enjoyed this update!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I finally mustered up enough energy to write a new chapter. I haven't been myself lately, and my interest in this story is kind of growing thin. I am wondering whether this story is either interesting or if it even makes sense, not to mention if it's even nicely written. So I am curious- should I continue with it? Let me know in a review, and enjoy the new update. :)

...

Slowly, a weathered, rusted, creaking steamroller drew out carefully from his hiding place. "You ungrateful lot of puffballs and scrap heaps! The nerve of you all, fighting over the Fat Controller's attention, when it should've belonged to me!"

The engines and diesels all shuddered and turned away in disgust at the rusted steamroller. What a hideous sight- the latter was practically falling apart, and his voice made him seem even more hideous.

"Trying to act like you're not scared of me, is that it?" The steamroller continued. "If you aren't trembling because you know who I was, then you're shaking because you now see what I _currently am_!" He now focused his attention on Diesel 10, who had gained back enough courage to look the steamroller straight in the face. "And I talking to _you,_ pal!" His voice raised furiously.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't George the Ugly Steamroller," Diesel 10 chuckled evilly. "Whatever are you doing here? I thought I- or shall I say, the Fat Controller-had you and Splodge scrapped long ago..."

"Luckily for me, I managed to escape the scrapyards. And, I'm just here to remind you lot of what is rightfully mine," George replied. "And what you promised me, Diesel. This weary, worn out rusted body I have should be _yours,_ not mine!" He bellowed.

"I don't recall promising you a thing, dear fellow," Diesel 10 reminded him flatly. "You tried desperately to be one of my henchmen, and you failed miserably. Not to mention- you _were_ the one who derailed Splodge, my loyal followers. Therefore, the state that you are in is nothing but the heavens punishing you for your evil deed." He finished, satisfied.

Meanwhile, the other engines looked to one another, wondering what to make of this encounter. Thomas himself, was the most conflicted. He had remembered Diesel 10 chasing him, Lady, and Burnett Stone all over Sodor, while he remembered Splatter and Dodge at the scene, he had been chased out of the yard by the ochre diesel before he could see what happened to them. But at last, he broke his silence.

"Well, George, karma does tend to reward the innocent," He spoke, choosing his words carefully. "And Splodge weren't the only people you've tried to destroy-you hate steam engines just as much."

"I've heard from Percy about Splatter and Dodge," Paxton agreed. "What you did them, George, was just...merciless..." He said, fearful that what he just said may be taken the wrong way.

"Why, I even cry just _thinking_ about what happened to my dear Splodge!" Diesel 10, countered, putting on some fake tears of despair.

"Don't forget about what you did to Gordon's train that year," Henry chimed in. "The passengers were furious with him, and the whole thing was your fault!"

George was livid at hearing this. Here he was, on the brink of scrap, and now everyone was turning on him. This wasn't fair. At least, so George thought.

"What! Weren't you all fighting with each other before I arrived, ready to shove each other off the rails, but now that I'm here, you turn your hatred toward me?" He snarled.

He rolled slowly over to the engines. "This is Diesel 10, we're talking about here." The diesel in question simply rolled his eyes at the steamroller's pathetic attempts to gain sympathy. "Thomas, do you not remember what he did to Burnett Stone, you and Lady?! And Edward, Henry; what about the Steamworks that he just ransacked with his new lackeys?!" He focused on Sidney, Norman, and Paxton, next. "And you three- how many times a day do you lot have to listen to Diesel 10's endless complaints and rants? Not to mention, taking his verbal abuse for hours on end, blaming _you_ for all his mistakes!"

The engines didn't respond. George was right, after all. But they couldn't just fold in like that. Stoicism was key in arguments like these. As for Thomas, Henry and Edward, they didn't know whether to trust George or not, considering all that he had done to not only them, but their friends as well.

"Enough of your rants, you hunk of rubbish," Diesel's voice interrupted their thoughts. "Your attempts to gain a pity vote are futile." He said derisively, beginning to back out of the station.

"And _exempt_ you from my rant? Don't move, you devil! It's your turn now!" George barked ferociously, causing the surprised Diesel 10 to stop in his tracks.

"One could only come with a laundry list of things you've done to this island," George said quietly. "Soon enough, your crimes will have piled up so high that they'll come crashing down on that radiator of yours. May conscience eat away at your soul constantly. May you suspect your true friends of being traitors and take the worst traitors as your closest friends. May you never sleep a wink except to dream of a hell full of ugly devils." He spat bitterly. "You disgusting, rusted, rotting, awkward diesel-"

"George-"

"Diesel-"

"What?"

"I wasn't finished. Let me finish my curse on you, you ochre devil!" George snapped.

"Let me do it; I'll begin and end it with 'George'!" Diesel 10 jeered, eliciting amusement from the other engines.

"If the dome fits..." Edward muttered, to no one in particular. Unfortunately for him, George overheard.

"So...first you speak of Diesel 10's so-called 'bitter deeds', and here you are, defending him, and laughing at his cruel humor." George said in a low voice. "You're only doing harm to yourselves...the day will come when this all comes back to haunt you..."

"George, we're getting a bit fed up of these rants," Henry intervened. "We'd hate to have you test our patience..." He said, before regretting what he just said.

"SHAME ON YOU LOT!" The steamroller bellowed loudly, making the others (excluding Diesel 10) jump off the rails in fright. "It is is _me_ who's already run out of patience with you all!"

"You got what you deserved, George! Have some respect!" Edward shot back.

"What I _deserve_ is to be treated equally, just as you all! But apparently that's too much to ask!" George retorted.

"It's no use fighting with him, Edward. he's crazy, just as he always was." Henry said bitterly. Here, George paused a moment, and made his way over to the green engine. With a sudden wheesh, he sprayed dirty, black oil, all over Henry's face, just as he done accidentally to the Fat Controller when the latter had asked him for a ride.

"Impertinent puffball!" He yelled. "You steamies always like to act so high and mighty; listen up! You have to rise high in order to fall!" He ranted angrily.

"Good advice, indeed, puffballs!" Diesel 10 chortled, agreeing with George for once. "Your driver should take notes, Henry!" He reminded lightly.

"It means just as much to _us_ as it does to _you,_ Diesel!" Thomas replied, annoyed.

"Yes, of course, dear Thomas; and much more so. But I was born to be that high. And stay in the sky, like an eagle, which builds its nest at the top of a high tree, I play in the wind and am not afraid to look at the sun." He smiled, darkly.

"You're building that nest out of everyone else," George shot back. "Everyone else is the twigs and straw used to make that bird nest. IF you ask me, you turn the sun into a giant shadow."

"George," Paxton called softly, getting the steamroller's attention. "Just stop with all this arguing. If you can't be nice, can you at least be sorry for what you've done?"

"What's this about being nice or sorry?!" George rounded on the group of engines. "You all aren't nice-you only care about your own kind! You only apologize when it's one of your won that's in trouble! You all don't know the slightest things about loyalty!"

"George, I was just saying that-"

"Paxton! Young, kind-hearted Paxton!" George complimented the teal diesel as he rolled over to him slowly. "I wish only good things for you, dear Paxton! Such a kind and good diesel such as yourself shall never be be a true victim of my rants." He said softly, with an unreadable tone of voice. Paxton didn't know what exactly George was thinking at this point, but Diesel 10 sure did. The diesel rolled slowly forward, in order to hear George and Paxton's conversation.

"Paxton, you need to watch out for that Diesel 10. He's like a dog-when it seems that he likes you, he's actually about to bite- and when he bites, the pain lasts _forever_. Please, Paxton- don't fall victim to his betrayal-it _will happen."_

Diesel 10 knew exactly what was going on here. George was trying to mess up his plans- he was _not_ going to let that happen.

"What did he just say, Paxton?" He inquired innocently, but staring at Paxton as if he could knock him off the rails any minute.

Poor Paxton trembled. He knew better than to lie to the leader of the diesels, and oh Lord! If he did lie...he'd cease to exist. Diesel 10 would make sure of it.

"He...said nothing... _important_ , Diesel 10...sir," The teal diesel replied nervously. George was shellshocked. Not to mention, furious. He felt betrayed.

"What!" He snapped. "I give you compliments, and yet, you _ignore_ my kind advice and try to please that _devil_ I'm warning you about?" He asked, in complete disbelief. "Oh, just remember this another day, when he sells you out and sends you to scrapyards. Then you'll say I was a prophet!" He turned his attention to all of the engines this time. "Here me out, you tin kettles- Diesel 10 will come to hate everyone here, as you will come to hate him back—and God will come to hate you all." And with that, he back out of the station, and rolled away in a huff, leaving all the other engines gobsmacked.

"I'm kind of afraid now, what if everything he said comes true?" Henry asked Edward, quietly.

"I don't know, Henry. I'm just as scared as you are," Edward replied. "Though I do understand why the Sir Topham Hatt scrapped him, now."

"To be honest, Edward, I can't blame him," Thomas countered softly. "If I had been sent to the scrapyards, I'd be full of hate myself." And the other engines agreed silently.

...

Suddenly, Edward remembered something. "Oh, it's already almost noon! We better get started with the rest of our work for today. Come on, no more time to waste, everyone. With that, the engines drew out of Knapford to continue on with their jobs. Diesel 10, Sidney, and Norman, however, stayed in the station.

"Are you going to take care of this thing now?" Diesel 10 asked his cronies, bluntly.

"We are," Norman answered for the two diesels. "As soon as we get the chance, we'll head off to the Dieselworks."

"Excellent," Diesel 10 murmured in response. "But do get rid of him fast, you two. Diesel has a sharp wit-he'll talk you out of the job whenever he can."

"Don't worry, sir," Sidney replied. "We act with our deeds, not our words. We'll get it done."

Diesel 10 smiled evilly at his companions. "Perfect! Now, go get the job done tonight!"

"Of course, Diesel 10, sir!"

And the three diesels drew out from the station, eager to enact Phase I of their evil plan.


	7. Chapter 7

From here on out, this story will be rated T for murder. I hate for it to be so morbid, but that's what makes a good story sometimes, I suppose. Well, I hope you enjoy it! :D

...

Diesel grumbled miserably as a crept into the Smelter's Yards late that night. The black diesel was asleep when his engineer had gotten the impromptu message that he had to take trucks of scrap to the site. On top of that, Diesel had been getting a good night's sleep lately at all, for he had been plagued by weird nightmares for the past week or so.

Arry and Bert noticed their compatriot crawl dully into the yard, and noticed his long face. Not that they weren't used to it...

"Oi- Diesel, what are you doing here, mate? It's half past midnight!" Arry called.

"And why do you look so depressed? Talk, Diesel," Bert added, in a rare showing of sympathy.

Diesel sighed. "Ah, I had a miserable night. It was strange; I've been having these dark and terrifying dreams, dreams that I swear, I wouldn't spend another night like that if it guaranteed me a five lightyears of extra existence."

The twins were surprised. "What were ya' dreamin' about?" Arry inquired curiously. Diesel took a deep breath before recalling his morbid nightmare.

"I thought I had been kicked off Sodor by the Fat Controller again, and was on a ship to the Mainland with Diesel 10. Looking toward to leaving wretched Sodor, we reminisced about the countless troubles we had caused for the Fat Hatt and his steam engines.

As the boat docked at the Mainland docks, it started lurching heavily, and Diesel 10 almost rolled right off! I managed to couple up super quickly to keep him from falling, but he knocked me overboard into the crashing waves..."

Arry and Bert were awestruck.

"Oh, how painful it was to drown. I didn't even know engines _could-_ until that dream...The sound of the rushing water was terrible, and so were the sights. As I sank to the bottom of the ocean, I saw a thousand shipwrecks, a thousand engines whom fish had gnawed to the bone, huge anchors, chunks of gold, heaps of pearls, and precious jewels—all scattered on the bottom of the sea."

"So... you had time as you were dying to look around?" Bert asked, puzzled.

"Well, I thought I was dying!" Diesel blurted out. "But the terrible water always held me back. It wouldn't let my soul find its way to air but smothered it inside my frames. My fuel tank wanted so badly to...to... _vomit,_ up my spirit that it almost burst!" Here, Diesel sounded pained. Something rare, at least for Arry and Bert. They were so used to the stoic, inhumane and rude Diesel, and now, he almost seemed...terrified and scared. Like he was pleading for help and had nowhere else to turn. It was strange, indeed.

"And, didn't you wake up during this terrible dream?" Arry asked, appalled.

"Oh, no, my dream went on even after I died. In fact, the real nightmare had only just begun! I entered the Gates of Hell; and was greeted by the Grim Reaper himself! He pointed at me with his scythe at my fuel tank, and yelled, "What terrible punishment can this dark realm devise for the despicable, devious, Diesel?" And he vanished!

Then a ghost like a truck spattered in blood rolled by, and shrieked, "Diesel has finally arrived—lying, cowardly Diesel, who had bumped me in the yards so fiercely that I was smashed to pieces and scrapped. Grab him, avenging spirits, and torment him!" With that, a legion of ugly demons surrounded me and howled so loudly next to me that I woke up trembling, and for a long time, thought I was still in hell."

Arry and Bert were now shuddering at this horrid nightmare. They could never imagine going through such torment!

"Well, I don't blame ya' for being scared, Diesel. It scares me just to hear you talk about it!" Arry breathed.

"Oh, Arry-Bert- the bad things I've done are finally taking their toll on me... I did them for what? Thinking I could feel better about myself—and look how it rewards me."

Feeling beyond despondent, Diesel lifted his eyes to the ceiling of the Smelters. "Oh God, if my prayers don't satisfy you, and you have to avenge the wrongs I've done, at least punish me alone! Please spare my fellow diesels! I'm sorry! Arry, Bert- _please,_ stay with me for a while? I'm feeling really low, and I need to sleep."

Arry and Bert were shocked. Diesel had a heart? They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"We'll stay Diesel!" They chorused dutifully. "Good night, Diesel!" They called, before retiring to the back of the Smelters for a good night sleep of their own, which, considering what they had just heard, would be hard to achieve.

However, as they headed back, they were surprised to find Sidney and Norman entering the yard, which confused them to no end; and annoying them, even more so.

"What do you two want?" Arry snapped. "It's almost one in the morning!"

"And how did you get in here? We blocked the entrance!" Bert added, exasperated.

"We _want_ to speak with Diesel, and we _got_ here on our wheels, same as you." Norman answered, just as bluntly.

"You mean that's it? Can't it wait?" Bert shot back.

"We came on notice from the Fat Controller- say no more." Sidney retorted.

Arry and Bert were silent for a moment. Then they looked to one another and sighed. "Well, alright," Arry relented. "But make it quick, got it?"

"Got it." Sidney and Norman chorused. Still feeling uneasy, but determined to get a good night's rest, the twin diesels slunk off for some sleep.

...

"So, what; should we just pour the sugar in his tank while he's asleep?" Sidney asked his companion.

"No. When he wakes up, or else Diesel 10 would say we did it like cowards." Norman responded.

"What- just look at him. He'll never wake up till the Apocalypse!" Sidney whined, before shuddering briefly at his word choice. "Now that I say it, Norm- all this morbid talk is making feel a bit...guilty."

Norman stared at his blue compatriot. "You're afraid to do it, _aren't you_?" He inquired, carefully.

"No- not for killing Diesel per se," Sidney began. "But the fact that I'll have to live with this forever, is kind of changing my mind."

"You said you're okay with doing this..." Norman replied, annoyed.

"I'm okay with...letting him live..." Sidney trailed off.

At last, Norman lost patience. "Fine- I'll go back to Diesel 10 and _tell him myself,_ " He replied evenly, backing out of the yard.

"Please! Wait! Just wait a minute." Sidney pleaded quickly. "I'm hoping this mood will pass. It usually only lasts about twenty seconds."

And the two diesels sat in awkward silence, waiting for Sidney to cut this holy act.

"Are you okay _now_?" Norman asked, breaking the silence.

"A bit better, but I am still feeling the pangs of conscience." His accomplice replied, sadly.

"Just remember, the _reward_ we get, when this is over," Norman reminded, smiling softly.

"Yay, Diesel dies! I forgot the reward," Sidney replied, sarcastically. "Nothing much for _us,_ eh? It still doesn't fix my conscience, Norm!" He burst out, feeling exhausted.

"And when Diesel 10 gives us our reward, that conscience will be gone in a minute!" Norman muttered.

"It won't..."

"Think of it this way," Norman reasoned. "Conscience makes one a coward, and in deeds such as this, you can't have remorse; you just can't, Sid. You need to just do it without thinking about it; it goes quickly, you won't even notice it!"

This made Sidney change his mind a little bit. Maybe this was for a greater cause-maybes this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You know, you're right, Norm...shall we get to work?" He smiled bravely.

"Of course, my friend," The red diesel replied, smiling himself. "Let's start with-"

"No! He's waking up!"

Diesel, now roused by the diesels' chatter, was shocked to find his companions in the yards. "Norm? Sid? What are you two doing here?" He asked in alarm.

"You two are scaring me..." Diesel winced, trembling at their beady eyes. "Your eyes look threatening. Who sent you here? Why are you here?" He asked nervously, before realizing what was happening.

"...you're...here to... _scrap me,_ aren't you...?" He asked, his voice shaking dangerously.

"That's right," Sidney and Norman chirruped sinisterly, still inching toward Diesel, ready to pounce any minute.

"Scrapping _me..._ your friend...without telling me..." Diesel replied, appalled and feeling very sick. "Besides, why? What did I ever do to you?!" He barked, regaining control over his nerves.

"You didn't offend us; you offended the Fat Controller," Norman answered.

"Well, you know the Fat Controller, he'll give me another chance, just like he always has!" Diesel countered.

"Not this time," Sidney joined in. "Prepare your final plea, my friend..."

"You can't do this to me!" Diesel shouted angrily, now backing up to get away from them. "You can't just get rid of me like this! The Fat Controller would never approve it!"

"What we do, we do under the Sir Topham Hatt's orders," Norman snapped.

"Wrong!" Diesel yelled. "Sir Topham Hatt may not like us diesels, but he would _never- NEVER-_ seek to hurt one of his engines so savagely like this!"

"You came to Sodor to follow his instructions-something you've never done since you first days here!" Sidney protested. "You've done nothing but harass steam engines from dawn till dusk!"

"How dare you tell us about the Fat Controller's rules when you have broken them so savagely yourself?" Norman reprimanded.

"The Fat Controller had it coming! He treats us diesels just as harshly as I treat steamies! It was good conscience, and I had every right to do so!" Diesel shot back. "Besides- what will Diesel 10 say make of this?" He asked innocently, hoping to spark some guilt.

"You're mistaken. Diesel 10 _hates_ you." Sidney replied, his words cutting into Diesel's radiator like a knife.

"It's Diesel 10 who sent us here to scrap you." Norman added, with a twisted smile.

Diesel now felt dizzy, like he could faint any moment. Diesel 10 had felt so sorry for him- he had even promised to defend him on his behalf- and what was happening now...?

"But-but-but..." Diesel tried to reason, but he didn't get to finish, for Norman and Sidney were now charging straight towards him at full speed, and he was racing backwards as quickly as possible.

As the three reached a fork in the track, Sidney stopped quickly. Conscience and guilt had consumed him once more.

"Sid?! What are you doing?" Norman cried, still charging after Diesel.

"I want nothing to do with this, Norm!" Sidney shouted nobly, before bolting out of the Smelter's Yard as quickly as he could before Norman could bring him back.

Behind Diesel, the metal jaw of the Smelter's oven opened quickly, and now, Diesel knew what was coming for him.

His nightmare was coming true.

With a howling scream, Diesel, unable to stop himself in time, entered the thousand-degree Smelters oven, where he would be melted in no time flat. The jaw of the oven door shut quickly with a deafening bang.

Norman, pleased with his work, stop in front of the door, and listened for moment. Diesel's wailing seemed to fill the air like a banshee howl, lingering like a ghost. Very fitting for the moment, indeed. After the ghostly shrieks had passed, the red diesel hurried out of the yard, eager to report back to Diesel 10 about the murder that just took place. As he hurried up the line, he ran into Sidney, and scolded him for his cowardice, but not for long. The deed _had_ been done, after all.

But nothing more was seen or heard from Diesel after that.


	8. Chapter 8

All throughout the week, diesels and steam engines worked together in multiple areas of work, although, none of them really enjoyed it. But they knew that they had to keep up the blasted charade for the Fat Controller's sake, the latter of which was still ill, though improving day by day. Or, so they thought.

At last the time came where the Fat Controller was well enough to get out of bed, and see his engines for the first time in weeks. He called all steam engines and diesels down to the yard to hold a congratulatory meeting. He stood on the platform, alongside Lady Hatt, where a photographer was snapping pictures of the eager event. The Fat Controller was looking very pale, but in good spirits. But inside, however, he felt his heart break. If only the news he was about to give them weren't so...depressing...Oh, how could he word this...

"Well, I must say, I'm very proud of all of you," He began, slowly. "You must all keep up this united front..." He trailed off, and his face fell. "I used to worry about what would happen to you lot when I'm gone...but now, I think my soul can depart for heaven peacefully, since my dear engines have made peace here on earth." This made the engines alarmed.

"Please don't say that, sir!" Percy squeaked, horrified. "You're going to be well again, I promise! I'd hate to see you go!" He finished, on the verge of tears.

"Really, sir," Edward cut in. "I'd hate to think you're going...so soon... why, I thought you had almost recovered!" The others all agreed, shouting all sorts of sorrowful concerns of their controller's statement.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled fondly. Oh, how his engines loved him so! It melted his heart.

"Now, now," He said. "I'm sorry for causing alarm, but what I actually meant was that, come the day where I...pass away, I won't have to worry about the bitter rivalry between steam engines and diesel engines. I have no plans of leaving the earth any time soon!" He chuckled, earning a mixture of "Oooh's" and cheers of happiness. "I understand the rivalry will always remain somewhat, but now, that all of you have been getting along so well, it's about time we confront it. Now, Thomas, Den, Dart; Don't simply hide your hatred. Swear your loyalty for each other." He smiled broadly, hoping his engines would be just as excited as he was.

Thomas took a deep breath. "I... swear I have... cleansed my heart of all hate. I guarantee my friendship." He said, through gritted teeth, trying to cringe at his own statement.

"On my honor, I feel the same." Den and Dart chorused, with an equal amount of discomfort.

"Ah-ah-ah-make sure you mean what you say!" The Fat Controller reminded. "Like I've told you all, God, the ultimate King, will uncover your lies and cause you to be the death of each other." He said, with a sterner tone. The engines rolled their eyes, and repeated their statements again.

"On my honor, we swear we... love dear Thomas with all our hearts." Dart spoke, speaking for his best friend.

"And likewise, dear friends..." Thomas swore, warily, before all three engines smiled awkwardly for the photographer.

"The rest of you are not exempt from this—nor are all you, diesels." The Fat Controller continued, turning to his wife. "You have had too many separate factions among you. Steam engines, swear the oath. And please, don't do it for the camera!" He ordered.

"From now on, we forget the hatred we used to feel for you." The steam engines swore, though obvious sarcasm was evident.

"We swear we will never break this promise of friendship." The diesels responded, before all of the neighs involved shared an even more awkward smile for the photographer.

"See? Now that's better!" Sir Topham Hatt commented proudly. "I say, your promises are like medicine to my ailing heart. All we need to put the final touches on this future peace is for Diesel 10 to appear...anyone seen him?"

The steam engines cringed inwardly at the innocent question. Sure, they were able to fake an oath of loyalty to Diesel 10's lackeys, but the 10/10 diesel himself? That was _whole_ other story.

"And just in time, here he comes with Sid and Norm!" Paxton hooted, as the ochre diesel and his cronies slithered into the yard.

"Why, good morning to my lovely controller! You are looking well, sir!" Diesel 10 complimented loudly, so that all the steamies could hear how kind he could be. "And to all my peers, how nice to see you!"

The steam engines couldn't help but groan on the inside.

"Happy indeed, the way we have spent the morning." The Fat Controller replied. "Diesel 10, we have done deeds of charity, turning enmity into peace and hate into love among these mistakenly angry engines." He announced.

"What _blessed_ work, Sir," Diesel 10 crooned. "If there's anyone among this wonderful group who mistakes me for an enemy—if by accident or in anger I have done anything to offend you—I, too, want to join with you in peaceful friendship, for it just _kills_ me to be enemies with you."

 _"Yeah. Sure."_ The steamies thought to themselves.

"I want all the engines' love. First, Sir, I want there to be peace between you and me, which I will buy with my obedient service to you." This caused the Fat Controller to put on a fond and proud grin.

"And peace with _you_ , Thomas, my friend, if you ever felt any grudge against me; and with _you_ , Edward, Henry, Gordon- with _all_ of you. In fact, I want to get along with everyone who has frowned on me without good cause—steamies, diesels, humans, _everyone_. There is not an face on Sodor with whom I'm at odds- I thank God for my humbleness." He finished, with the photographer snapping photos left and right at this meek yet haughty speech of friendship. The other diesels, hooted and tooted their horns at the leader's eloquent confession, while the steam engines just glared.

"He'll say just about anything for the papers," Gordon muttered to James, darkly. "The indignity..."

At last Lady Hatt spoke up, and smiled broadly at Diesel 10. "I declare that today shall always be remembered as a holy day." She spoke with great confidence, something her engines rarely got to see. "If only all struggles ended this well!" She sighed happily.

"One more thing, sir, madam," Mavis spoke up from behind Paxton. "Please pardon Diesel, as well; it's not like him to be late to things like these, but you know Diesel..." She pardoned, earning weak laughs from the all other engines.

"Why, Mavis? Have I offered you all my deepest friendship only to be flouted in front of Sir Topham Hatt? Who doesn't know that Diesel has been _scrapped_?" He countered abruptly.

This caused even greater alarm than before. They all started speaking in frantic hushed tones, while some let out gasps in fright.

"Who doesn't know he's scrapped? Who says he _is_?" Thomas retorted, shocked, causing some muttering amongst the steam engines. As much as Diesel tormented them all, and they hated it-Diesel was... _dead?!_

"Oh! What a _terrible_ world this is!" exclaimed Lady Hatt, who, about to faint, was escorted inside by a stationmaster before she lose consciousness.

"Is Diesel...dead?" inquired Sir Topham Hatt, cautiously. "But, I just sent him out of the sheds last night- to do some errands for me-how could this happen?" He asked quickly and worriedly.

"Well," replied Diesel 10, solemnly. "The poor engine was scrapped by your order, which was then carried out. Surely, you were too ill and feverish to remember such a thing- but you did command it, Sir. If this frightens you so, you should have the engines who delivered it meet a similar fate- but, as I said, dear controller, this was by _your_ orders, and this is _your_ railway, correct?"

"Correct...it is," replied Sir Topham Hatt, sharply. "Now, I may not remember a thing I said in my illness, but I would never scrap a dear engine of mine- no matter how troublesome," He gasped for breath during his beginning tirade, worrying some engines.

"Sir..." Edward warned.

"He was only to blame for a few deeds he had done on Sodor!" But his punishment...do go out like this... was bitter death. And by the way- not an engine in the yard ever defended poor Diesel from these deeds- and now, you blame me for his death?" He spluttered, growing more sorrowful and angry by the minute.

"Who, whenever I was in a rage at Diesel, told me to reconsider? Who talked about _their_ friendship with him? Who talked about him at all, except when it was to complain about him?" All the engines were silent.

"What about the time he helped build a weatherproof roof for the schoolchildren? What about when he helped rebuild Tidmouth Sheds? Or when he helped Whiff clean his Waste Dump?" At last, the Fat Controller broke down, all the while gasping for breath, as the stress was becoming too much...

"...All these good things...and not one of you...plead for his life...Oh, poor Diesel!" He cried, before stopping abruptly, clenching his heart, and dropping to the ground seconds later with a loud thud.

The engines all screamed with alarm, with a few going to get help. The photographer had been snapping pictures of the dramatic scene before Thomas's driver had him ushered out by the stationmaster.

...

Nothing much could be done, however. Despite over forty minutes of CPR, the Fat Controller could not be saved, sending his engines into a whirlwind of despair.

All of the engines decided it was best to set off for home, with Edward shunting an inconsolable Percy back to Tidmouth, while the others, though tearful, attempted to hold in their sobs, for their dear controller was gone- just as he said he would be, moments earlier.

"You lot, see? This is what happens when you act rashly," Diesel 10 said aloud, solemnly. "Did you notice how the steam engines' guilty looks? Or how they turned pale when they heard about Diesel's death? Oh, I'm willing to bet that they continually urged the fat man to do it." He said, to Sidney, Norman, and Paxton this time. "Don't worry-God will revenge it. But come, my friends, will you come with me to the Dieselworks to 'comfort' the...more remorseful diesels...?" He inquired sinisterly to his minions.

The three diesels conceded to this, and set off for the Dieselworks, while all of Sodor had a dark cloud hanging over them all.

...

I'm sorry for such dark material! But on the other hand, this play is really depressing. :( Anyway, I hope you liked the update!


	9. Chapter 9

A dark cloud hung over Sodor for the next few weeks. A large funeral and celebration of life was held for the Fat Controller, with engines and people alike from every country and county. The service was beautiful, and those in attendance felt bittersweet; sure their dear friend, son, husband, grandfather, and controller was now free from all pain and illness, but they would still miss him all the same. That itself dug a knife into their hearts.

A few weeks after, Dowager Hatt had returned to the island for a small check in with her late son's railway. Despite mourning the loss of her dear Topham, she was in good spirits; it had been such a long time since she had seen her favorite engines, and was eager to speak with them again.

"James is on the Mainland, for now," Toby told her as he pulled into the Docks that morning. "He's been away for an important job, but I promise he'll back in time for your visit!"

"Oh, I'm just _dying_ to see dear James!" Dowager Hatt giggled to Toby's driver. "I do hope he's...matured, a lot since I last saw him..."

"I'm not sure, ma'am," Toby's fireman mused quietly. "I say even Percy's more mature than him these days." As if to prove his point, a cheerful and familiar whistle filled the dockyard.

"Speak of the little devil," Toby chortled to himself as Percy sped over to greet his friend and the dowager. The latter saw the little green engine, and grinned broadly.

"Look at little Percy!" She squealed with joy. "Hello, my dear little engine!"

"Hello Toby! Hello ma'am!" Percy greeted, if not more gleefully. "What were you guys talking about? Driver says he heard my name come up. It's funny, I was _just_ talking to him about your visit!"

Dowager Hatt smiled. "Well, Toby and his crew were just telling me about how much you've grown since we've last met." She informed.

Percy's face fell at hearing this, surprising his companions. "Well, yes; everyone has been telling me, but I wish...I hadn't," He admitted sheepishly.

"What's wrong, dear engine? I thought you'd be elated at hearing a compliment like that," The dowager asked.

Percy sighed. "Well, ma'am, one night when we were doing the mail train, Thomas mentioned that I had become much more mature than James lately. That's when Diesel 10 slithered up. 'Yes,' he said, "Small plants are graceful, while ugly weeds grow fast.' And since then, I've wished I wouldn't grow old so fast, because sweet flowers are slow while the weeds like me grow in a hurry." He finished, dejectedly.

Toby felt extremely sorry for the younger engine, more shocked, if he had to put it. It wasn't like Percy to be so pessimistic and cynical, especially when it came to compliments. Sure, he got teasing from James and Gordon about his size and cheerful mood, but usually, the little green engine jumped out of his smokebox to hear any kind words. But then again, this _was_ Diesel 10 he was talking about.

"Well, it certainly wasn't true for Diesel 10," He told his little friend. "In fact, he's been taking such a long time to grow up that, according to his rule, he should have grown up into a wise, clever, old engine; but not everyone ages well, eh, Percy?" He chuckled, eliciting amusement from his crew, Dowager Hatt, and Percy.

"But he _is_ clever, Toby," Percy quipped, after some silence.

"I suppose, but not in a good way," The tram engine murmured in reply.

"Hey, if we are talking about how cleverness affects growth, I could get back at Diesel 10 for what he said to me!" Percy piped up, now sounding much happier, though a little devious.

"Really? And how's that?" Dowager Hatt inquired curiously.

"They say Diesel 10 has been planning mischief against steam engines since he came out of the workshop!" The No. 6 engine revealed. "And there's me; who didn't know what a railway inspector was until recently- So it turns out I've been growing slowly all this time after all!"

The others exchanged knowing smirks. Percy did have a point with this. It was very amusing to think that little Percy had just outsmarted Diesel 10 without him knowing about it. Yet.

Just then, an abrupt "Hey! Could you quit talking? I've got news for you lot!" thundered from above. Who else but Cranky?

"And a good morning to you too, Cranky," Toby muttered.

"What news did you have?" Percy asked, oblivious of the cantankerous crane's tone.

"Well, it's not good, I'm afraid," He said, in a rare, soft, tone. This started to worry the engines below him greatly. However, they endeavored to hear his news, good or bad.

"Thomas and Edward have been shut up in the Smelter's Yard, it's been about five days now," Cranky explained solemnly.

"Jitters and Japes! Who locked them in such a place?" Dowager Hatt spluttered in disbelief.

"I don't know for sure, but a special source had Diesel 10 take them there." The crane replied.

Right away, Toby and Percy exchanged a look. No wonder Thomas and Edward had been absent for so long...why, they were sent to the Smelter's only to retrieve one thing. And now, they were...supposed to stay there?

And an even bigger question; what was that Diesel 10 up to _now_?


	10. Chapter 10

Toby and Percy could already see the downfall of their friends. The tiger had seized the gentle deer: a tyrant has begun to attack the weak, innocent engines. All hell would be breaking loose in a matter of days, and the two engines could see this clearly, as if they were looking at a map.

"Don't fret, ma'am," Toby assured the dowager. "After all, nobody has all the answers yet."

"Who knows, ma'am?" Percy joined in. "Maybe Thomas and Edward would be in the Smelter's for their own safety! I'm sure they'll be fine!"

But as confident as they sounded, they didn't know for sure.

...

Back on the main line, James had returned from his trip, and was making his way towards Brendam Docks where he was told the Dowager was waiting for him. Accompanying him were Paxton and Diesel 10.

"You seem weary, my dear James," Diesel 10 commented smoothly. "Has your journey back from the Mainland soured your mood?"

James huffed snootily. "Oh please, the journey back was nothing," He began. "But I do wish I had received a _proper_ welcome! I mean, really? The only red engine on the island, gone for more than a month, and I only get a couple of _diesels_ to welcome me back! Not even the other steam engines, either! It's disgraceful!"

Diesel 10 and Paxton shot each other a glance, both trying as hard as possible not to be offended by that comment.

"Well," Diesel 10 ventured after brief pause. "You seem to have misunderstood something about friendship," He explained, much like a father to his son. "You don't really understand how capable we engines are of trickery. All you know is what someone shows you, which has little to do with what he or she is really thinking. Those so called friends that you wish were here are dangerous. False friends- they don't really care about your arrival. God protect you from them and from other false friends!" He tutted, as if he could empathize.

"I agree I should be kept from false friends, Diesel, but the other steam engines...they aren't false," James replied, with a hint of hurt in his voice.

...

As the trio entered Brendam Docks, they were greeted by the cavalcade of Toby and Percy, along with their crews and Dowager Hatt.

James's face lit up at the sight of the two, more importantly, a bigger welcoming party! Just what he wanted!

"Toby! Little Percy! How are you two doing this morning?" James inquired cheekily.

Percy pouted. "Very well, thank you, James," He said. "Although, I'm not so little compared to you anymore," He quipped, giving Toby a knowing smile.

"Hello everyone!" Paxton greeted warmly.

"Likewise," Diesel 10 crooned. "What's that you were saying, dear Percy? About being a 'little engine'?" He changed the subject abruptly, catching Percy by surprise.

"Well, you once said that 'lazy weeds' grow fast. And it looks like you and James have outgrown me!" He retorted mischievously.

"Well, in retrospect, we are bigger than you, Percy," Diesel 10 replied evenly, as if that wasn't obvious to Percy already.

"And does that mean you two are lazy?" The little engine asked curiously.

"Lazy? Hm, that's not the word I'd use to describe myself..." Diesel 10 murmured aloud, but to no one in particular. "I prefer the word...mysterious..." He said at last. "Slow growing weeds can be quite unpredictable-they start of small, but can be the biggest in the field, when you least expect it!"

Toby cringed inwardly at hearing these words. Ain't that the truth...

"Speaking of which," Diesel 10 continued ominously. "Percy, will you accompany James to the Smelter's? Paxton and I were told to have you pick up something there after your meeting with the Dowager."

"Do we have to? I'm scared of the Smelter's!" Percy quivered to James, who just glared.

"When are you not scared of something, Percy?" He grumbled. "And what have you to be afraid of? It's early morning!"

"Diesel's ghost! I heard he was scrapped there! What if the same happens to us?" Percy asked frantically, only to be met by laughs from Diesel 10, James and Paxton.

"Pah! I'm not afraid of any dead diesels!" James boasted loudly.

"Nor a living one, I hope..." Diesel 10 mused quietly.

"Anyway!" Paxton cut in, hoping to defuse nay tension. "We must hurry! We do this on order, so let's not be late, you two. Bye, Toby! Bye ma'am! It was nice seeing you all!" He called as the new fleet of himself, Diesel 10, Percy and James made their way to the Smelter's.

Toby and the others called back a cheery goodbye, but inside Toby felt odd. No-paranoid. Or was it...anxious?

For a second, he could see a glimmer in Diesel 10's eyes- a glimmer in which he could see the future unfold.

And it wasn't looking too bright.


	11. Chapter 11

A ghostly red aura filled the Dieselworks as Mavis let out a loud yawn, and rolled into the space for the night. She gently reversed through the center of the building, and waited patiently, albeit sleepily, for the doors to close, when the feisty diesel saw a shadow on the wall.

She gasped.

There, basking in the red glow of the abode, was Diesel- or so Mavis thought- only, he had the head of... _a boar?_

Whatever it was, it mortified Mavis to no end. _But...but...Diesel's been scrapped- how could this be?!_ She thought frantically.

But the nightmare didn't stop there- for now, the ghostly diesel-boar hybrid was now charging straight towards her! Mavis screamed and tried to reverse as far away from it as possible.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE COME QUICK!" She yelled desperately, honking her horn.

Just as it looked as if the young diesel was about to evade diesel, another door slammed open. To Mavis's horror, another diesel with the boar's face stopped her right in her tracks, this time, in the shape of Diesel 10. As if he wasn't creepy enough?!

Poor Mavis didn't know how much more she could take. As quickly s her wheels could carry her she charged straight for the front entrance- anything to get away and save herself. She couldn't even begin to fathom what could happen next.

But this hope was to be dashed- for now a boar with Paxton's shape bore its sharp teeth with a roar, making her jump out of her frames in terror. She reversed back to the centre of the Dieselworks once more, with these three... _monsters..._ closing right in on her.

Poor Mavis had nowhere else left to run, and was trapped. Mavis let out a loud scream and a honk as the three diesels came upon her-

...and then there was silence.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sid? Sid! Hey, Sid! Are you in there? It's Paxton!"

"Yeah, yeah," a sleepy Sidney muttered in response as he rolled over to the Dieselworks entrance to let Paxton in. "What time is it...?" He yawned, sleepily but also annoyed.

"About four in the morning," Paxton replied.

"Hm- well, what do you need, Pax? I need my beauty sleep, you know..." Sidney whined, wanting to let Paxton back out the door as quickly as possible. He couldn't though, Paxton lived in the Dieselworks too.

"Well, Mavis wanted to tell you something, but the poor thing is too scared to leave the shed at Ffarquhar. But first, she told me to tell you 'hello'!" The teal diesel answered gleefully.

Sidney managed a weak, sleepy smile, but on the inside he hated wasting this much time. "Tell her I send my regards too," He replied tiredly. "Now, what else did she say?"

"It's a bit hard to explain, it's rather graphic," Paxton stuttered, causing Sidney to raise an eyebrow.

"Mavis had a nightmare last night. She dreamt that she was returning home after work, when three diesel-boars attacked her in the night- one of them...was me, and the another was Diesel 10- I don't know what she or this dream means, Sid, but Mavis was really scared about this, and she wanted me to tell you to...have sweet dreams. That she doesn't wish the same for you." Paxton explained.

Sidney remained silent throughout, but didn't know how to respond. This dream was creepy, indeed- but what did it mean? He resolved to figure this out in the morning, for he was too tired to decipher anything but the fact that he needed some shuteye, and fast.

"Well, Pax, I'd not worry about it," He reassured his companion. Nightmares are nightmares- they never stay long. It was just a fright, that's all. Tell Mavis she's foolish to rely on dreams for guidance."

"Are you sure?" Paxton asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure- the more she prods at the boar, the faster the boar will chase her. And, if she runs from the boar before it comes after her, it'll come after with a vengeance regardless of how she treats it." Sidney replied wisely, surprising Paxton a little bit.

"Well, if you're sure," Paxton relented. And he backed out of the Dieselworks to spread the word to Mavis. Sidney, on the other hand, was pleased that now he could get some rest. However, as he retreated back to his shed, he heard a voice calling him.

"Sid! Hey, Sid! You awake?" The voice hissed.

Sidney sighed at the exasperation that accompanied yet another interruption. _Why?_ What made it worse was that he recognized the voice, too.

"What are you yelling about, Norm?" He whined. "It's four in the morning! Can't it wait?" He stopped himself when he saw that Norman was out of breath. "What's wrong? How fast did you get here?" He questioned the red diesel.

"Well, everything's moving fast these days," Norm said under his breath. "And it won't stop until Diesel 10 sits on the throne of the railway," He added, to which Sidney froze in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'sits on the throne of the railway'?" He asked. "You mean, as the new railway controller?"

"Of course," Norman responded evenly, and Sidney shuddered.

"I'd rather be scrapped than see Diesel 10 in charge of this railway," He muttered. Norman eyed him suspiciously at this comment, but said nothing. "But is that what he _really_ wants? You know how lazy Diesel 10 is."

"Oh, trust me, that's definitely what he wants," The red diesel confirmed. "And he hoped the other diesels like you and I will help him get there-which bring me to the news he wanted to send you."

Sidney looked uncertain of where this was going.

"He's arranged for Edward and Thomas to be scrapped tonight," Norman finished darkly. "It warms my heart to finally see steamies get their comeuppance- don't you feel the same, old fellow?" He asked Sidney, who still had the same look on his face.

"I mean yes-I-I've always thought of steamies as the enemy," Sidney replied, choosing his words carefully. "B-but-to see Diesel 10, a _monster,_ run an island full of innocents- I'd rather give up my life." Sidney finished.

Norman seemingly gave a reluctant nod, as if he didn't want to continue.

"Well, for now, just rejoice in the fact that those steamies are finally meeting their fate as we speak," He reassured. "And believe me, Sid-Diesel 10 has _your_ interests at heart, remember that." He said, before backing out of the Dieselworks once more.

Sidney still wasn't sure, and all of this conversation, along with Paxton's memo, made him feel uneasy. What was all this information doing coming to him at once? What did all this mean? Was this an omen?

Rather than figure out its meaning, he decided to sleep it off for the night. With a loud yawn he backed into a shed and fell quickly asleep-not knowing what horror would bring to him in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the Smelter's Yard, Arry, Bert, Den and Dart were backing Edward and Thomas near the Smelter's Oven-the same oven with which they took Diesel's life weeks prior. Unlike Diesel, Thomas and Edward knew what was to become of them-they just weren't expecting to be here so soon...

"Let me tell you all this- you're all watching a courageous, virtuous, kind-hearted, and loyal engine die tonight," Thomas said bitterly, accepting his fate, but wishing justice on his fellow engines who luckily, didn't have to witness the horror that was about to take place.

"May the Lord watch over the other engines at Tidmouth," Edward began. "You four- are nothing but thirsty _bloodsuckers!_ You'll do anything Diesel 10 tells you for a profit- even if he sells you out doing it!" He spat angrily. "I swear you'll all regr-"

He was cut off by Bert giving him a hard biff backwards, sending him closer to the oven.

"Shut it! Both of you!" Bert snapped.

"Your lives are _over._ " Arry added, with a clipped tone.

Thomas and Edward exchanged a final look- a different one. As if they were trying to get a last glimpse of what each other looked like before...before...

"Edward," Thomas said quietly, now with tears falling down his cheeks. "I just hope the other engines don't have to go through this...I'll miss them...and you..." He hiccuped through his tears, unable to bear this stoic facade anymore.

"As with you, my dear Thomas," Edward replied, tears rising in his own eyes. He paused eerily, as he realized something.

"Thomas...George's curse! It's coming true!" He gasped, as Thomas's eyes widened at the same realization. "Remember? He cursed Diesel 10, he cursed Paxton, He cursed all the diesels then- Oh God," Edward breathed. " _Please-_ I just hope the other steam engines are spared from this curse!" Thomas heartily agreed, praying silently for the same thing.

The diesels in front of them scoffed. "There they go again, only thinking of the the steamies," Den said dryly.

"Hurry up- the hour of death is approaching, and we have other things to do today," Dart added, as the diesels reversed, ready to biff the two blue engines into the Smelter's Oven, from which they would never return- _ever._

Thomas and Edward gave each other a final, and tearful, look into each other's eyes, before gently touching their buffers together.

"I'll see you in heaven, right Edward?" Thomas asked, quietly.

"Likewise, my dear friend," Edward replied.

And with an almighty biff from Den and Dart, the two blue steam engines were thrown into the fiery mouth of the scrap oven, from which they would never emerge again.

...

Fun fact- I actually got a lump in my throat typing this...I guess I know I'm writing a depressing story when I almost make myself cry :P Sorry for things getting so morbid, but I hope you've enjoyed these three updates!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I'm dreadfully sorry I left this! I had plans to update from months but life kept hammering away at me, and that combined with work and school has been horrible, to say the least. My depression has been coming back as well, I haven't been feeling like myself at all, I've had little to no excitement, and I'm also trying to write more so as to distract myself from these feelings. Pardon my rant, but this is just an update on me and where I've been this past month- hopefully you all understand. :)

On a happier note, Yay! Another update! One of my favorite scenes from the original play, also warning for very dark material at the end. Enjoy this darkly beautiful chapter! :)

Outside the Dieselworks, all of the diesels in Diesel 10's posse had congregated in front of the entrance. Paxton, at Diesel 10's orders, called an assembly among the diesels to plan their day of diesel domination. Most importantly, to discuss the day Diesel 10 was to take over the railway. Obviously not all the diesels were in accordance with this-Mavis and Salty especially, even Sidney to an extent, though he didn't have enough courage to tell the other diesels so. Any treason would warrant a punishment from Diesel 10, or worse.

"So, fellow diesels," Sidney started uneasily after the diesels had gathered that morning, "The reason we're meeting is to determine the day the great Diesel 10 takes over. But what do you lot think? When should this so-called royal day be?"

"Wait, is everything all ready first?" Paxton interjected.

"Absolutely," Norman affirmed. "All we have to do is pick the day."

"But what about Diesel 10's closest friends?" Paxton asked again. "Shouldn't their opinions matter the most?"

"Well," Mavis cut in smoothly, "As Diesel 10's lackey, I'm to assume _your_ opinion would matter the most, Paxton." She pointed out, dryly, as if to hide her uneasiness with this whole situation.

"Well-yes- he knows me by face, by name," The teal diesel answered, "But as for his thoughts, I know nothing I'm afraid." He admitted sheepishly. "Hey Sid- you and Diesel 10 are pretty close- what do you think?"

Sidney suddenly became aware of all the diesels' eyes and focus fixed upon him. This made him very uncomfortable. Perhaps this was fate-sure it was something to say any opinion, but what would the diesels think of his _actual_ opinion?

"Well, Pax, Diesel 10 and I are close, you're definitely right about that. But I'm the same as you, my friend- I haven't really asked about this whole 'take-over' ordeal, and he hasn't said much about this at all, either. Anyway, I really believe that you lot should name a time, as I think you all are more inclined to do so than I." He finished, his voice shaking a little.

As if to challenge Sidney's fate, Diesel 10 rolled through the entrance of the Dieselworks, honking loudly.

 _"Great,"_ Sidney groaned to himself. _"Speak of the devil."_

"Greetings my fellow diesels!" Diesel 10 tooted. "I decided to sleep in today, my apologies. Hopefully, I haven't delayed anything, my dear diesels."

"Not at all!" Paxton piped up. "If you hadn't arrived, then our good friend Sidney would've taken your place for you! He does know more than the rest of us, after all."

 _"Don't I know it."_ The blue diesel thought to himself in a deadpan.

"Well, of course who would be bolder than my dear Sid," the ochre diesel replied with a smile, and Sidney didn't know how to tell whether he was serious or not.

"Now, Paxton, Norman- I need a word with you both- pardon me, dear diesels." Diesel 10 excused hastily, and proceeded out of the way with Paxton and Norman.

"So, Paxton, Norman here has sounded Sidney out last night, and found the prickly blue diesel is so opposed to our plan of domination," He whispered darkly. "And that he actually had the nerve to say he would-quote- 'give up his life' before he'd agree to have his myself take over the railway."

Paxton froze a moment. He did remember talking to Sidney the night before, and how uneasy the blue diesel seemed overtime he mentioned Diesel 10's name. Though the green diesel was too gullible to really decide where his loyalty lay, he eventually came to decision silently.

"Let's go inside, you two," He began. "I need a word." And the three diesels agreed before reversing into the Dieselworks.

...

"I wonder what those three are talking about," Mavis said curiously. But Sidney noticed something.

"Diesel 10 is in an unusually good mood today," He breathed. "And you lot know what that means- he's up to something."

The other diesels were confused.

"How so, matey?" Salty asked with concern.

"You always know he's got some plan that pleases him when he says good morning with such gusto." Sidney replied, matter-of-factly. "I don't think there's an engine under the sun who's worse at hiding his love or hate than Diesel 10. Why, you know his feelings immediately just by looking at his face!"

"Really- and what feeling do you see in his face today?" Mavis queried.

"That he's not angry with anyone here. If he were, he would have shown it." Sidney replied.

"Hmm, hopefully he isn't," Salty mused. "You know how stoic he can be at times."

Just then, Diesel 10 had returned outside with Paxton and Norman, wearing an unreadable expression.

"Tell me, all of you, what punishment should an engine deserve who conspires to kill me with witchcraft and who has already wracked my frames with black magic?"

The diesels looked beyond puzzled by the absurd question, and silence fell amongst the group. After about a minute or two, Sidney broke the silence.

"Well, since we're all diesels, and all very close, I would say that such an engine should be scrapped." He said, as if there could only be one answer to such a question.

"Then, see the evidence of their evil with your own eyes!" Diesel 10 shouted, and he rolled over to the turntable, and spun around, revealing badly scratched paintwork, much to the shock of the other diesels. _Who could do such a thing? How could this happen?_ They thought.

"Look how I've been bewitched!" Diesel 10 moaned and groaned dramatically. "See how my paint has become like a battered dumpster? This is the work of that _Lady!_ The monstrous witch of an engine, who is in league with that blasted steam engines. They have used Lady's witchcraft to harm me!"

The other diesels murmured quietly. Maybe Diesel 10 was right. Lady was a mysterious engine after all. She had very rarely been seen in these recent years, the last being when poor Burnett Stone was still alive. Even so, the magenta engine only appeared through a secret railway, and seem to hide her abilities from the other engines, except for Thomas. Perhaps, she was really was in cahoots with the steamies! Sidney, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"If they _have_ done this thing, Diesel 10-"

" _IF!?"_

 _..._

There was deadly silence. Not even a pin drop could be heard.

Diesel 10 was in a state of pure shock- An unreadable, yet frozen, look bloomed over the ochre diesel's face, almost like a man who had watched someone slap his mother. Sidney couldn't decipher this look either, but whatever he was feeling, he knew he had slipped up. Diesel 10 was clearly offended by this innocuous objection. Nonetheless, the blue diesel stood bravely, trying to figure out what superior was thinking.

"You... lover of those _damned_ steam kettles... you're talking to _me_ of _"_ _ifs"..._?" Diesel 10 finally spoke, in a hushed tone, the expression of shock and anger now spreading into his tone of voice. At last, he sharply changed countenance and nothing pure, white, rage bloomed across his face.

"You're a traitor!" He bellowed. "SCRAP HIM! I swear by the dear Reverend's soul-I won't sleep until I see this diesel dead!. Arry! Bert! Make sure it gets done...and the rest of you lot who love me...come with me." He finished, in the same hushed voice as before.

Sidney didn't know what to do, or what to say. All he knew, was that things had gone from bad to worse. He didn't even mean to offend his master- it was just an objection! His fears were increased when slowly, all of the diesels in the yard- including Mavis and Salty- moved away from Sidney and towards Diesel 10, looking at the blue diesel with a look of silent contempt. And with a huff, Diesel 10 rolled into the Dieselworks, the other diesels following close behind like a loyal pack of puppies.

Sidney was all alone. With despair he spoke out loud, sullenly, "I pity Sodor, but not myself. I was too foolish. I might have prevented this. Mavis dreamed the boar devoured her, and I laughed and refused to comfort her. His eyes widened as he remembered something. "Oh George, George, your heavy curse has now landed on poor Sidney's miserable radiator!"

Arry and Bert's oiling up behind him interrupted his thoughts. "Hurry up- Diesel 10 wants to go to sleep." Arry jeered.

"Make your confession short. He's eager to see your ripped up frame." Bert added evilly. The twins' engineers stepped down from their diesels, bearing... _gum scrapers...?_

Sidney, knowing his fate, glared towards the entrance doors of the Dieselworks defiantly. "Oh bloody Diesel 10! Miserable Sodor, I foresee for you the most frightening time you have ever experienced! Come, lead me to the block! Bring him my frame! Those who smile at it will soon be dead themselves!"

A deafening scream filled the Sodor air, as the drivers used their gum scrapers to rip Sidney's face right off- some remnants of the face still stuck on the frame. Then, after coupling to Sidney's full frame. Arry and Bert both pulled, until poor Sidney was ripped in half- they had overheard the idea from Oliver a while back, and were more than glad to put it to good use.

And a blue destroyed frame and half-ripped face lay in the centre of the Dieselworks, waiting to be fully scrapped the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tell me, Paxton," Diesel 10 murmured to the green diesel in question from inside the Dieselworks. "I need to know if you can shake like you've got a fever, turn pale all of a sudden, and stop speaking in the middle of a word—as if you were driven mad with fear."

Paxton was puzzled by this abrupt request, but nonetheless he smiled broadly.

"Oh Diesel 10, sir, I'm the best diesel actor around!" He giggled excitedly. "I can speak and then look all around, and tremble! I can start at a mere piece of straw as if I were paranoid. Frightening looks are also at my service, as are fake smiles. Anytime I need them, they're waiting to be used, you know." He paused as he remembered something. "Have Arry and Bert come back, sir?"

"Speak of the devil, my dear Paxton," Diesel 10 smiled evilly, as the two diesel in question oiled into the Dieselworks. Out in front, the destroyed frame of their former comrade, Sidney, lay ripped apart on a rusty flatbed. The rest of the diesels slowly lit up at the horrendous sight- like a hungry cat who had just spotted a plump mouse for dinner.

"Here's the frame of that notorious traitor, the dangerous and unsuspected Sidney." Arry announced proudly, pushing the flatbed in front of their leader.

Paxton winced at the sight, and a timid "bleh!" left his mouth. But for his master's sake, he kept it together.

"Oh! I loved this diesel so much it makes me weep!" Diesel 10 sighed dramatically, crying some fake tears and stifling some unauthentic sobs. "I took him to be the plainest, most harmless Diesel on earth. He was the book in which I recorded all of my most secret thoughts! He was so slick in covering over his plans that if it hadn't been for his love affair with that wretched _Lady_ , I would never have suspected him. OH! Poor engine!" He sobbed, loudly.

It was then that Paxton noticed something else. It seemed that, as quickly as this tirade started, Diesel 10 abruptly stopped crying, and took about two short seconds to survey his audience, before weeping again.

Perhaps...this was all a...charade? Maybe not. Paxton wasn't sure at all, but he definitely did not forget this action. He did, however, choose to keep the matter quiet-at least for the time being.

"Well, well, he was the most covert traitor who ever lived." The teal diesel spoke at last. "Would you believe, if we hadn't caught him, this subtle traitor would have _murdered_ the Diesel 10 and I in the Dieselworks today?" He piped up, in defense of his master.

"He would have?" Norman asked, surprised.

"What? Do you think we're _savages_ , instead of pure, strong, diesels?" Diesel 10 countered. "You think _we_ would have disobeyed the law and proceeded to kill this villain if Sodor's peace and our _own_ lives hadn't been at stake?"

"Oh, I hope nothing else like this ever happens to you- or us!" Norman replied, shocked at the thought of such imagery. "That Sidney deserved his fate. I suspected his treachery beforehand, Diesel 10, sir, and you, my good diesels, were right to warn other potential traitors from trying the same." He motioned to the other diesels, who responded with murmurs of agreement.

"Well, I didn't expect any better from him once he got involved with those steamies," Paxton joined in again. "But we had decided that he shouldn't die until you lot were able to come witness his... execution."

"Which- was prevented by the haste of our friends, Arry and Bert here, who went against what we intended somewhat in their hurry to protect us." Diesel 10 interrupted, flatly yet carefully.

The other diesels were pleased, yet in awe of this revelation.

"And, if you could have heard the traitor speak for himself and confess the exact way he and those steamies planned to murder us, you could have told the island what terrible intentions they had, though now they're likely to misconstrue what we did and wail over his death." The ochre diesel finished.

"My dear Diesel 10, the words of you and Paxton are as trustworthy to me as if I had seen and heard him speak myself. " Norman replied. "And do not doubt, you two, that I'll let our citizens know how fairly you proceeded in this matter."

Diesel 10 smiled broadly at his loyal minion. "That is exactly why I wanted you here, Norman—to avoid the public carping and complaints." Norman grinned back, eager and please to serve his evil master.

"But since you've come too late to see the execution as we intended, at least let the island know what you _hear_ we intended. Be off now, Norman!" And Norman sped off from the Dieselworks to bring the news.

...

One by one, the other diesels dropped out to go do their work for the day, until Diesel 10 and Paxton were alone. At last, Diesel 10 broke the silence.

"Follow Norman, Paxton." He spoke, sharply, as if to make his instructions perfectly clear for the young diesel. "He's traveling to Knapford to meet Lady Hatt and the inspector. There, as soon as you have a chance, drop the hint that James and Percy had...some plans." This piqued Paxton's interest.

"Tell the other engines how James and Percy had plans to be rid of their fellow engines. How they...have said some...rather foul comments about their fellow female engines. How they...never really...had respect for the worthy Topham Hatt when the poor man was ill-but only _hint_ at this, Paxton- those two engines are still alive-and still trapped in the Smelter's Yards."

"Aye, aye, Diesel 10, sir!" Paxton grinned loyally. "Don't worry, sir, I'll be as eloquent as if the golden crown I'm pleading for were for myself!"

"And, if things go well, bring the crowd to Lord Callan's castle-I'll be surrounded by priests and learned bishops." Diesel 10 added quickly.

"Got it!" The teal diesel affirmed. "Expect me back at around tea time, sir." He beamed, and left.

Diesel 10 watched his faithful compatriot go, before chortling evilly to himself.

"Now I'll go in my shed and plan a secret order to keep James and Percy out of sight and to forbid anyone whatsoever from seeing those tea kettles," He oiled to himself, and with that, he resigned himself to the darkness of the Dieselworks, evil chuckles ringing out from its large walls.


	16. Chapter 16

"So, what did the engines say?" Diesel 10 asked Paxton, once the latter had returned to the Steamworks to complete his master's request.

"Why, Diesel 10 sir- it was incredible!" The teal diesel squealed excitedly.

"Was it?"

"Yes, indeed- they didn't even say a word!"

"And did you mention the slander? For James and Percy?"

I did, sir." Paxton replied dutifully. "I talked about James's incident with the trucks on his first day, and of course, I just _had_ to bring up the whole 'Bootlace' incident." He and Diesel 10 giggled at the image of James's coach being repaired with the passenger's bootlace.

"What else did you mention about James, Paxton?" The ochre diesel inquired slyly.

"Well, I did mention the more recent incidents, like him being painted pink for the Fat Controller's granddaughter, and being painted like a bumblebee- All because of..."

"...Percy!" The two diesels laughed in chorus. "Now what did you have to say about little Percy's screwups?" Diesel 10 asked, eager to hear more.

"I brought up the thing with the chocolate factory, all his word mispronunciations, his fight with Thomas...and of course, Diesel 10, the whole thing that just occurred..."

"Hmm, of course," Diesel 10 mused to himself. "Pah! That Percy and James are nothing more than a _disgrace_ to this railway! I'm sure the engines agreed with your mentions of these sorts."

"Well, yes- they did." Paxton stuttered. "But they weren't very amused- it turns out they already heard of these things before, and well...I guess hearing about them for the umpteenth time, it tends not to be funny anymore..." The younger diesel admitted sheepishly.

" _Nothing at all!?_ Diesel 10 spluttered. "Drat- isn't Lady Hatt and the Inspector on their way? However will we convince them now?"

"Lady Hatt is here, sir! Here she comes- pretend you're afraid, sir, and don't speak until you're pleaded with. And make sure the Reverend and the Vicar are sitting in your cab, along with Arry and Bert. Then I'll come in and make a case as to why you should be ruler of the rails!"

Paxton changed countenance sharply, surprising his superior somewhat. "But don't be easily won over the engines- behave modestly, sir, and always answer "No," but taking it in the end."

"Hm, of course, my dear Paxton, how loyal a companion you've become!" Diesel 10 replied, pleased with the younger diesel's work. "I'm going now, and- if you're as good as pleading to them as I am at saying no to you-most of the time- this will definitely come to a happy end. For you, and for me." He added, with an unreadable tone, and oiled away.

Paxton was too naive (or too flustered) to understand what his superior meant- but nonetheless, he had work to do.

This plan was going swimmingly.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hurry, Diesel 10, sir! Here comes Lady Hatt with the Mayor of Sodor!" Paxton called, giving his superior enough time to dart into the shadows as the two humans in question entered the yard.

"Welcome, ma'am- and Mr. Mayor, sir." The teal diesel oiled politely.

"Hello, Paxton," Lady Hatt greeted in kind. "You're doing well today, I hope?"

"Oh, I'm fine ma'am- I'm just waiting for Diesel 10 to be finished- I don't think he wants to be disturbed." Paxton added, in a lower voice.

"Really," murmured the Mayor. "Is he alright?"

As if on cue, Norman oiled into the yards, approaching the group. "Pardon me, Lady Hatt, Mr. Mayor," He crooned. "But Diesel 10 asks that you please visit him tomorrow or the next day. He's inside in prayer, with the Vicar and Reverend. He doesn't want to be disturbed in his holy work by any worldly requests."

Lady Hatt and the Mayor exchanged mused looks. "Oh- excuse us, then," Lady Hatt spoke up. "A praying engine- when do you ever see anything like that, yes? We shouldn't interrupt, sir." She whispered to the Mayor, who agreed silently.

"No, no, it's alright, ma'am!" Paxton countered quickly. "Norm, tell Diesel 10 that the mayor, Lady Hatt, and the rest of the engines have come to confer with the good diesel in matters of great importance concerning the general good."

"Of course, Paxton," Norman affirmed, before seeing away to speak to their master.

"Are you sure, Paxton, that we shouldn't disturb him?" The Mayor inquired with concern. "He does seem rather busy-"

"Ah, Mr. Mayor, Diesel 10 is nothing like the other engines!" Paxton argued. "He is not lolling in the sheds but tucked away in prayer. He's not enjoying himself with an unnecessary wash down, but studying with two learned priests. He's not sleeping to be idle, but praying, to nourish his attentive soul. Sodor would be lucky to have this virtuous prince as the new Controller. But I'm afraid we'll never get him to agree to the duty." Paxton spoke poetically, eliciting some impressed looks from Lady Hatt and the Mayor.

"But God forbid, he'll say 'no' to us, surely?" The Mayor quipped.

"I'm afraid, he will, sir," The green diesel answered sullenly, as Norman rolled into view once again. "Ah, Norman, what did Diesel 10 say?"

"He wonders why you have assembled so many people to speak with him, since he had no idea they were coming. And, Paxton- he's afraid you mean him harm." The red diesel answered.

"Why I'd never do that!" Paxton exclaimed. "I'm doing this because I care about his position! Go and tell him so!" And with that, Norman departed to deliver the news. He looked to the Mayor and Lady Hatt, both watching with confused expressions.

"When devoutly religious engines are praying, it's hard to draw them out of it, because they get lost in the wonder of their contemplation." Paxton explained, uncharacteristically wise. This surprised the two humans, but they agreed silently not to question it.


	18. Chapter 18

By this time, all of the other engines of Sodor had arrived, along with all the officials of Sodor, to hear Diesel 10 speak. Paxton and Norman had done their job well, for all of those who gathered were eager to hear about the state of their island.

Just then, Diesel 10 arrived, armed with the Vicar and the Reverend of Sodor, singing their praises. Everyone was very surprised.

"Look at him!" The Mayor shouted, amazed. "See how he prays between two clergymen!"

" _Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona nobis pacem..._ " Diesel 10 hummed quietly, as he strode into the yards with the Vicar and Reverend on board.

"Two props of virtue for a Christian controller, to prevent him from ever becoming vain." Paxton replied. "And, see, his operators have a prayer book in each hand, the signs of a holy diesel. Most gracious Diesel 10-pardon us for interrupting your righteous, Christian prayer. Please listen favorably to our request."

Diesel 10 paused abruptly, faking his surprise to see everyone there waiting for him. This plan was working, but could he keep it up? Of course, he could- for he knew exactly what to say- but would the other engines buy his charade?

"My dear Paxton, you don't need to apologize. I beg you to pardon me. I've been so intent on serving the Lord that I've kept my faithful friends waiting. In any case, what would you like?"

Everyone was amazed- they had never thought of Diesel 10 to be such a spiritual diesel. He was always so crude, vicious, and violent- could he have turned a new leaf? They just had wait and see.

"Only what, I hope, will please God above and all good engines on this island, which currently has no controller." Paxton answered.

"I understand that I have committed some offenses to the island and you lot have come to reprimand me for said actions." The ochre diesel continued, sullenly.

"We know you have, sir. I hope you'll make up for it!" Paxton chirped.

"Why else would I live on a Christian island, if I can't ask forgiveness for my faults?" Diesel 10 questioned, warily.

"Then you should know that we take fault with you not accepting the role of Controller," Norman replied this time. "Sir Topham Hatt was _not_ the person to run this island. Sodor has been left scarred by his unequal treatment of his engines and diesels, not to mention the lives of its human denizens as well. There is only one person for the job-to restore everything on Sodor to its natural beauty-and we, the people and engines of Sodor, are asking that you take charge of the island."

Diesel 10 stared blankly at his companion for a moment before he spoke. "My good Norman, it's very honorable for you to ask this of me, but I'm afraid I must decline," He stated flatly, causing the crowd to gasp.

"Perhaps you lot are mistaken. Sir Topham Hatt was in fact a great caring man- it would do me a great sin to take a spot away from such a beloved human being. And it just was horrid that the poor man had to leave the earth before his time..." He sniffled some fake tears. The crowd began to murmur worriedly, until the Mayor spoke up.

"But Diesel 10! Your fellow engines _beg_ of you- _we_ beg of you!" He argued, and chorus of agreement from the crowd of humans and engines followed suit.

"Please, Diesel 10, don't refuse the love we offer you." Lady Hatt added.

"Make us happy, Diesel 10 sir- grant our law-abiding request!" Paxton called.

"Yes, you all- but why would you heap all these responsibilities on me?" Diesel 10 argued. "I am unfit to be your controller. Please, don't take it badly, but I cannot and will not give in to you!" He hissed, with a strong sense of finality to it.

"Well, sir! If that's what you want- fine! We'll speak no more of this!" Paxton shot back, and the crowd began to disperse.

 _Excellent..._ thought Diesel 10. _They think I'm humble... now, to crush_ _their spirits..._

 _"_ Wait!" He called, and the crowd paused.

"Since you intend to force me to take responsibility for these changing times, whether I want to or not...I'm going to have to be brave and endure the load." The diesel relented, causing the crowd to cheer.

"But," He interrupted. "If this imposition you've put on me happens to result in dark scandal or ugly reproach, the fact that you forced me to accept this should clear me from blame. God knows, and you may have noticed, I'm not to eager to take on this job."

Nonetheless, the crowd cheered and roared with Diesel 10 as their superior. He really was a humble diesel after all- he _had_ changed! No to mention, it would be the first time that an _engine-_ steamie or diesel- had held full control over the railway before.

"God bless you, Diesel 10!" Lady Hatt applauded. "We understand you're just doing it for us, and we'll be sure to say so."

"If you say that, you'll only be telling the truth, madam," Diesel 10 smiled politely.

"Then I salute you with this royal title:" Paxton spoke up. "Long live Diesel 10, Sodor's worthy Controller!"

"Long live Diesel 10, Sodor's worthy Controller!" The crowd of engines and humans alike repeated proudly.

"Shall you accept tomorrow?" Norman asked.

"Whenever you want," Diesel 10 replied, calmly. "You lot are the ones who want it!"

"Tomorrow, then, we will wait on you." Paxton affirmed, as he beamed with pride. "Now we'll take our leave—joyfully." All the engines dispersed to do their work, and all the humans departed back about their day, until Diesel 10 was the only one left in the yards.

He smiled evilly as he watched them all go.

The plan had _worked._

Sodor was _finally his._


	19. Chapter 19

Days had passed without much change. Except for one thing.

Diesel 10, having been coronated and designated the new controller of Sodor, had changed his name to Diesel the Tenth, or Diesel X for short, in an effort to sound more regal in his new position. He rolled into Knapford Station as stiff and stern as a military officer, all diesels waiting for him. Paxton and Norman followed in close pursuit, ready to respond at the toot of their master's horn.

"Everyone stand aside." Diesel X commanded, and a quick flurry of shuffling followed as every diesel got in a straight line.

"Paxton," The ochre diesel said after some pause.

"Yes, sir?"

"To my right."

The naive green diesel eagerly joined his master's right side, beaming proudly.

"Because of your advice and your help," Diesel X began. "I have a high position now. I am finally the new controller of Sodor! But will I wear these honors for only a day or will I enjoy them for a long time?"

"Why, forever of course, sir!" Paxton responded proudly and firmly, as if there was no other answer for such a question.

"Oh, my dear Paxton, now I'm going to test to see if you're truly made of gold." His master replied, with some uncertainty in his tone. "Percy and James are still alive—what do you think I'm going to say next?" He asked instead.

"Go on, Diesel sir."

"Why, Paxton, I want to be controller, yes?"

Paxton was confused. "But, you _are_ controller, sir." He replied, puzzled.

"Pah!" Diesel X snorted. " _Am I_ , my dear Paxton? I guess I am...but Percy and James are still alive." He repeated, this time with more emphasis, hoping Paxton would actually get the hint this time.

"That's true, Diesel sir." Paxton answered awkwardly.

"Oh, how bitter it is that those _steamies_ —the real "true, noble, engines"—should still be alive! Paxton, you didn't used to be so thickheaded." Diesel X stated bluntly, making Paxton wince inwardly.

Diesel X stared at his young companion with a look of contempt. "Shall I put it plainly? I want the engines dead. And I want it done right away."

This made Paxton squirm with discomfort. Percy and James... _dead_? He couldn't fathom killing engines. And those two were his friends. The other steam engines liked Paxton as well, and killing- oh, that would isolate him to who knows where. He couldn't do this to his friends. Not after Thomas and Edward's...

"What do you say? Speak now and to the point." Diesel X continued curtly, looking elsewhere.

"You can do whatever you want, sir," Paxton answered at last, which only made his master oil impatiently, and he tutted, dissatisfied with Paxton's response.

"You've become rather icy, my dear Paxton," Diesel X oiled ominously. "Your friendliness towards me seems to be...freezing over." He fixed his stern gaze back to Paxton, who continued to shake nervously at the sight.

"Tell me, do I have your consent to scrap them?" The ochre diesel repeated, for what he hoped would be a final time.

Silence. Not even a pin drop could be heard. Paxton exchanged looks with the other diesels around him, who simply stared back worriedly or sternly, waiting for the teal diesel to give a plausible response.

"Um-um...G-give me a little breathing space, Diesel sir, a little time to think. I'll let you know my answer shortly." Paxton spluttered nervously, before speeding out of the station as quickly as his wheels could carry him.

Meanwhile, Norman, Arry, and Bert had seen their friend's mannerisms, and discussed the matter in hushed tones.

"Diesel X is angry," Norman whispered warily. "See, he bites his lip."

"Leave to Paxton to dis himself a hole," Bert muttered.

"I just hope this doesn't come to haunt him later." Arry added cautiously.

Unfortunately, Diesel X hadn't missed Paxton wince at his questions either, and tutted to himself. " I only want to deal with stupid fools and careless engines. I have no use for people who look at me insightfully. Ambitious Paxton grows much too circumspect...Norman!" He called.

"Yes, sir?" Norman replied faithfully, rolling over to his superior.

"Do you any engines who would be willing to be rid of an engine for a profit?" Diesel X questioned impatiently.

Norman thought for a moment, but not an engine came to mind. Except for Diesel X of course.

Wait. There was one engine he had heard about...

"I do know one unhappy engine who has more pride than money, considering his wealthy superiors," Norman answered after a while. "Sure money talks to him, but pride even more so, and would very likely get him to do anything."

"His name?"

"Spencer, my dear sir."

"Ah, the Duke and Duchess's private engine- I know him a bit." Diesel X remembered. He too had heard of Spencer's plan to scrap Hiro the Japanese Engine a few years back. "Go bring him here, Norman."

Norman obeyed, and fled to the Duke and Duchess's summer house to find the sliver engine in question.

"The thoughtful, witty, and naive Paxton will no longer be privy to my innermost thoughts. Has he held out for me for so long and without a moment's doubt only to suddenly need some "breathing room"? Well, so be it." Diesel X muttered to himself, resolving to hatch a plan to be rid of the young engine later.

"Um, sir?" A thick Cockney accent piped up from the back of station.

"Yes, what _now,_ Arry?" The ochre diesel replied, exasperated.

"I've just heard that Mavis has fled to the Mainland, to inform others of the current situation," The yellow and black diesel informed.

Diesel X was tense. How could he forget that Mavis would rat him out? She was always a nice diesel, and so, she was never part of the plan to begin with anyway.

"Arry, Bert!" He called. "Spread the rumor abroad that Lady, is to be sent for scrap. I will make sure she's kept out of view. Get her, and tell her she is to live with me in the Dieselworks! Look at you two standing there in a stupor! I repeat, spread the rumor that Lady, is about to die. Hurry up because it's absolutely crucial that I destroy anything that may damage my position!" He bellowed furiously.

"I must not let anyone get in my way!" He muttered to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, guys! I'm officially off hiatus now, I'm feeling much better and I can't thank you all enough for your kind words and support. Honestly, you lot are the reason I've stayed so long, and I'd never expected to find this kind of support on here, so I thank you deeply. :D Now that I'm back, I can finally make some progress with this whole thing, maybe even wrap it up by the end of the summer, if I have time :) But here's the next chapter of Diesel X! Enjoy!

...

Meanwhile, Mavis was waiting anxiously behind the Dieselworks. Worried eyes darted from left to right as the young diesel scouted her surrounding for any eavesdroppers.

At last, Mavis heard a familiar puffing, and out from behind the shadows was a familiar magenta steam engine. On board was Lily, and Mavis felt relieved at the sight- it had been ages since she had seen them.

"Whoever is this stranger?" She mused as Lady pulled up alongside, Lily on board in her cab. Mavis are grim as she remembered something.

"I'm hoping to visit the Ironworks to see Percy and James, soon. I know how much they meant to Thomas and Edward..."She murmured to herself.

"Afternoon, Mavis," Lady greeted politely. Lily greeted in kind.

"The same to you, my dear Lady-er, _ladies._ " Mavis winked. "Where are you two going?"

"Just to the Tower," Lily replied, leaning outside her engine's cab. "I'm guessing for the same reason you are- to visit Percy and James? I overheard you as we're pulling in."

"Of course, Lily," The young diesel answered. "We can all go together, then." The three were just about to depart when Salty pulled up.

"Just in time, Salty," Lily greeted. "Please, if you can, tell us how James and Little Percy are."

"Argh, they're just fine, Lily," Salty assured, but then he changed countenance. "But...I'm sorry- Um...you're not allowed to visit them. The New Controller has strictly forbidden it."

"New Controller? Who's that?" Mavis asked.

"Argh, I meant to say Diesel X, so he likes to be called." The other diesel replied awkwardly.

Mavis, Lady and Lily all exchanged looks, bubbling indignantly. Diesel 10? The new Controller? How dare he forbid them from seeing their dearest friends? It bothered them even further that this evil diesel now thought himself in charge of the island. They could not allow it.

"May Proteus keep him from the title of controller!" Mavis whispered aloud. "Diesel 10 has set boundaries between my fellow diesels and steam engines? I am their friend! Who's going to keep me from them?" She demanded angrily.

"I'm their friend, too," Lily joined in. "I will see them or else."

"It's my duty to protect them, and I love my fellow steam engines like a mother." Lady stepped in boldly. "Take me out to see them, or I'll be taking _you_ out." She finished, with a strong sense of finality to it.

"No, ladies, no. I can't do this, as much it hurts to say this, lass." Salty sighed, knowing what kind of response this would trigger. "I'm bound by the oath of Diesel X, so please, please forgive me." He finished hurriedly, and he began to depart, but stopped.

"Oh, dears- in just an hour from now, Mavis, all the diesels and engines will be saluting Diesel X as the new controller. Come, Lady, you must go straight to Knapford Station, where you will be crowned Diesel X's... queen." He added, fearing what was to come.

"Oh, Lord, fill my fuel tank with boiling oil!" Mavis exclaimed. "How cruel is the world? I can't take much more of this!"

"Cruel, cruel world this is!" Lily muttered to Lady, who simply breathed a heavy sigh.

"Cheer up, lassies," Salty tried to encourage. "If you're feeling anxious about all this-"

"Oh shut up," Mavis snapped, much to shock of her companions. "Don't waste your breath, Salty, I've heard enough. Now leave."

"...wha-what are you saying, matey...?"

"What I'm _saying_ is," Mavis continued coldly, "If you wish to outrun death, you can either stay at Tidmouth with the rest of engines, or get back home to Brendam, but _get out_ of this slaughterhouse." She gestured to the building she stood in front of. "Otherwise, you'll juts increase the amount of pent-up anxiety and dead engines while becoming slave to George's curse. You'll be nothing but a cheap, hunk or metal, taking orders from another useless hunk of metal."

Salty was stunned by his friend's out-of-character response. Was this some sort of insult? Or a warning.

"It may sound harsh, but her advice is wise and caring, my dear Salty," Lady cut in, a bit more polite. Please, take advantage of this time you have." She gave Salty a look that only a mother could give- it reminded Salty of a mother telling her child to hide from a home intruder. But he was at a loss for words.

"Um, come, dear lass," He said at last, trying to recompose himself. "I was sent in a hurry."

"And we'll go, unwillingly." Lily answered this time, sharing a worried look with her grandfather's prized possession.

"I just wish to God that the golden crown Diesel bestows on me burns through my boiler and into my conscience," Lady muttered, and Mavis and Lily didn't know whether to be disturbed by the metaphor or sympathetic to her plight.

"Go on, you two," Mavis replied softly. "I can't say I envy you." She oiled closer to Lady. "And, if you want to make this island happy, don't wish harm on yourself." She whispered.

"How _can't_ I?" The magenta engine moaned. "I'm about to become second-in command to monster! He's committed countless crimes, and he not only killed Lily's grandfather but Diesel, Thomas, Edward- he _hates me._ He's been trying to be rid of me for years! Who's to say I'm not next?" Lady whispered fearfully, tearing up.

As much as Lily wanted to console her poor engine, what could she say? She was right, after all. She didn't want to think that something could happen _again_ to her grandfather's most treasured possession, but something washed over her, something she couldn't shake off for the life of her. One look at Mavis's face told her she wasn't the only one with this thought.

"Goodbye, Lady," Mavis spoke at last. "You have my pity, and I know you're unhappy with all this, but things might improve, you never know."

"And no more than I do your pity," Lady answered. "I'm sorry you all must deal with the newfound shame that comes with being a diesel..." She added, before departing with Lily and Salty to Knapford Station, leaving a worried Mavis behind in the Dieselworks.


	21. Chapter 21

Yay! An update! I'm making progress on this story, I promise...so much as come up in the last few months and I haven't had the time (or motivation) to write, but I'm working on it, I promise! :)

...

Spencer stood in Diesel X's presence, as the latter fixed the silver engine with a gaze of contempt.

"You are Spencer, correct?"

"Spencer, indeed." The streamliner crooned. "And your most obedient engine." He sneered.

"Are you now...?"

"Test me, my dear Diesel."

The ochre diesel paused ominously. He had heard from others that Spencer was in fact a cunning and deceitful engine, but even Spencer was shown to have mercy on those he didn't like. Now that Diesel X thought of it, steamies would only go so far to throw their fellow engines under the bus. He also knew Spencer better than to try and fool him- he wasn't gonna get anywhere sweet-talking Spencer either.

At last, he made a decision.

"Do you dare to scrap a friend of mine?" He asked, as bluntly as possible.

"Yes," Spencer answered, much almost without hesitation, making Diesel X jump inwardly. "But," He began. "I'd rather scrap two of your _enemies."_

 _Wow, that was easy._ Diesel X thought to himself, before smiling slyly. "Well, Spencer, my dear boy, that's what you get to do. Two great enemies...not only to myself and my fellow diesels, but to my peace of mind as well."

Spencer looked confused, but patient as he waited to hear the names of these elusive engines.

"I mean those bastard engines James and Percy," Diesel X snarled. "In the scrapyard?"

"Give me access to them, and you'll soon never have to worry about them." Spencer promised faithfully.

"Wonderful," The ochre diesel grinned. "A sweeter sound than the hum of my radiator. Come forward, Spencer." Spencer puffed forward.

"I want it done this way..." And he whispered something that only the sliver engine could hear. Spencer seemed surprised by the order, but nonetheless, smiled evilly.

"Ill get it done right away, sir." He promised, before exiting the Dieselworks.

Diesel X let out a sigh of contentment. This plan of reign over Sodor was just _too_ easy. These were just so _stupid_ to fall for such a trick! The sounds of Paxton rushing back into the Dieselworks interrupted his thoughts, however.

"Diesel X, sir," Paxton called to his master, now seeming a much calmer than before he departed. "I've thought over the request you'd given me-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, boy, I found someone to take of the matter." Diesel X interrupted.

"I...heard everything, sir." Paxton replied, sheepishly. He paused a moment, before remembering something.

"Sir," He began, hoping Diesel X would remember as well. "I think it's time for the gift you promised me earlier- remember? I get reign over Thomas's Branch Line? And I'm the new leader of the Dieselworks, right?"

"Norman, find anything about the whereabouts of that Lady, would you?" The leader ordered, seemingly ignoring his companion.

"So...what do you say, sir?" Paxton asked again.

"I'm pretty sure, she was here at the Dieselworks not too long ago, or maybe she went to the station, she sure is a sneaky little-"

"SIR!" Paxton yelled, interrupting his master's thoughts.

"Yes, Paxton?" Diesel X answered calmly, disregarding the clear anger in his companion's face. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's _time_ to give me what you _promised_ me." Paxton snapped.

"I said _what time is it._ " Diesel X replied, through gritted teeth this time.

"Almost 10:00, sir."

"Then let the clock strike."

"What do you mean, 'let it strike' ?"

"Because you're annoying the scrap iron out of me, Paxton, and I'm not exactly in the most forgiving mood today."

Paxton felt his insides shrink to bits as he winced at the tone of his controller's voice. Maybe it might be best to leave the matter alone for the moment...

"Well, then I'll just let you tell me about that another time," Paxton agreed amicably.

"Don't bother me," Diesel X snapped irritably. "I said I'm not in the mood." He gave his minion a prolonged stare before exiting with the other diesels.

Paxton was alone, and frightened.

Good lord! The others were right!

Diesel X, whatever he wanted to call himself now, he was truly a snake! He had to leave Sodor, and fast.

"Is this...really happening?" He quivered. "I do all this work for him, and he just...sneers and threatens me? And it's all my fault- I allowed to him to do all of this!

I can't end up like Sidney-oh, lord above, I gotta get out of here before I'm next!" He shrieked in fright, before departing for the nearest cargo register as fats as his wheels could carry him.


	22. Chapter 22

At the scrapyards, a low light hung over the empty lot. The eerie sighs of the nighttime wind whistled through, creating an even bigger feeling of emptiness.

But once thing filled the air.

The smell of burning metal and the faint traces of some number 5 and 6 engines filled the furnace mouth, never to be seen or heard from again.

...

"Diesel X's dastardly deed has been met!" Spencer cheered as he burst through the Dieselworks, eager to inform his new master of what he had done. "It was the most ruthless murder this island has ever been guilty of. Arry and Bert, with whom I committed the deed, are indeed used to scrapping engines. But even they melted with compassion at the sight! Weeping like a bunch of schoolchildren! Crying, screaming, buffer to buffer and begging for mercy, the three of us shoved them right into the smelter's furnace! And I thought Thomas and Edward's were depressing! And since they were so distraught at the sight, I figured I could inform the high and murderous diesel of the deed myself. Here he comes, driver!"

Sure enough, Diesel X slithered into view, seemingly excited to see Spencer there. "Is what you have to say pleasant music, dear Spencer?"

"If following your orders is a sweet symphony to you, then I shall play the music, because I carried through, sir!" Spencer replied dutifully.

"The real question would be, did you see them scrapped?" Diesel X asked doubtfully.

"Of course, sir."

"No traces left of them?"

"None."

It was at this point Diesel X knew he made a great choice in trusting Spencer. Heck, the engine was even more reliable than the _diesels_ who were doing his dirty work!

"Come back later, Spencer, and tell me all about the scrapping. While you're out, I'll be thinking of a...reward for you." Diesel X grinned. Spencer grinned in kind, before exiting the Dieselworks.

"Luckily, for James and Percy, they weren't the only ones who met their fat last night," The ochre diesel murmured to himself, once he was alone. "First Thomas and Edward, then James and Percy, and finally, our little Lady has been rid of my sight! And it only took me three tries-well, you know what they say, third time's a charm-"

"SIR!" A familiar voice called, interrupting his thoughts.

"Is what you need so important that it disturbs my thinking, Norman?" Diesel X snapped to his companion.

"Bad news, sir." Norman replied, ignoring his master's tone. "Paxton's fled to Mainland. He's brining a chorale of diesels to overthrow you, and...it's growing by the minute! And the Mayor of Sodor seems to discovered your deeds, and well...he's arriving on board Henry here any second!"

Diesel X paused. "Never mind, Paxton! The Mayor's appearance is a bigger deal. Once he finds out, I'm finished! Well if those two want an army, then by Jove, they'll get one! Norman, gather every diesel on this island, we're forming an army, we need to act fast! Go, now!"

Norman sped out of the Dieselworks, with Diesel X in close pursuit.

A war had finally begun.


	23. Chapter 23

A really small, rather abrupt update...but I'm sorry I left this for so long! I could list of bunch of excuses...but I'm back now! :) It's actually almost finished, now that I have time, I can wrap this all up! Enjoy the update! Be on the lookout for more in the coming days!

...

George the Steamroller sat in a siding, glossing over the events that had occurred so far. For once- he was actually right! Everything that he said would happen, it _did_ happen. It was almost frightening to him that it was so.

"So now the good times have ripened and grown rotten." He muttered to himself. "I've lurked in the shadows here to watch the downfall of my enemies. I've been watching the terrible prologue to a scene that I hope will prove dark and tragic. I'll head to the mainland soon. It's time to hide, boy George."

He heard a noise. "Who's coming?" He asked.

It was a moaning, like someone was crying- no- _sobbing_. It sounded like a ghost having a belly ache. But after some more listening, George recognized that voice.

In came an inconsolable, tear stained Mavis, flocked by Salty with Lily onboard. Word had reached the island that James and Percy had met their fate, and the poor girl had been patting Mavis's side the whole way, trying to console her, to no avail.

"Nooo...those poor engines!" She moaned. "Ah, my tender friends, poor flowers who didn't even get a chance to bloom. If your gentle souls are still flying in the air and have not yet landed where they will remain forever, hover around me with your airy wings and hear my lament!" She cried out, before bursting into sobs once again.

George sat, watching this, his face unreadable. Sure, he felt sorry for Mavis- after all, James and Percy did deserve any of this, no one did. But on the other hand...he _did_ warn them. But should he tell her that? Especially in this kind of a state?

"Shall I hover about her and tell her she got what she deserved, with her friends dead before their time?" He debated with himself.

"I've been crazed with so many miseries that my tongue has tired of lamenting and gone mute. Oh, Percy... why are _you_ dead? You didn't even get a chance to live!" The young diesel bemoaned again.

"Well you know what they say- 'death comes in threes'." George said. "Sidney had died earlier as well, remember."

"So much misery...and no good at all! God, why have you forsaken us? Does he not see the terror Diesel X has instilled on us?" Mavis called out desperately.

"Maybe not God, but certainly I've seen it all." The steamroller quipped.

Once Lily could find the words to help her friend, she leaned against the diesel's buffer.

"Sight has gone blind, life is as dead as a ghost. This is a pretty mournful scene—it's a shame to the world, when someone like us, who should have died long ago, still lives, and the innocent are all gone." She said, staring at the ground.

"If only heaven could offer me a seat along with them..." Mavis whispered. Lily felt terrible- it wasn't like Mavis to wish death upon herself, even in moments of grief.

What could she do? What could she say?


	24. Chapter 24

"If the oldest grief is the most revered," George spoke up, as he slid from his hiding place, "Then mine should have the most weight here. Let my sorrow have the upper hand."

The other three jumped as the steamroller's appearance. _"Your_ sorrow?" Mavis spluttered through her sobs. _"What_ sorrow? You haven't lost anyone, George!"

"If you can allow for comparison," George replied softly yet sternly. "Consider your losses next to mine. I had Diesel till Diesel X killed him, and I had Sid killed as well. On your side, you had an Edward, Thomas, young Percy, and James, till Diesel X killed them all. So, I guess we're equal." He finished flatly.

"Let's not act like you didn't help him kill them all," Lily retorted.

"Let's also not forget, dear Lily, that you had Burnett Stone until Diesel X killed him. "Let's not forget that _all_ of this circles around to _you,_ and you're _precious_ Burnett Stone!" He rose his voice at this, startling the others. "Had he not failed in coming after Lady, he wouldn't be as vengeful! He wouldn't be back at all! If you ask me, I'm glad he's back- maybe if he kills more people he'll be so satisfied all this war will stop...but I'm glad this evil mutt of a diesel can teach you all a lesson!"

"Oh, shut it up, George!" Mavis snapped. "We're _all_ mourning here, so no one's pain is more than another! I wept for Diesel and Sidney just as much as I did the others!" Salty and Lily grunted in agreement.

"I'm full of vengeance, and I'm going to gorge on it," George rasped, glowering at the young diesel. "Your precious steamie friends caused me to be run out of town, filled Diesel X with hate, and now he's taking it out on the entire island, and it's all your fault. Once Diesel X meets his downfall, then can I say that _all_ of the dogs are dead!" He declared boldly.

"Hold on," Mavis interrupted. "Did you not also predict that you would need _my_ help in defeating Diesel X? And now you shun me?"

"I did call you all losers, and I did predict you losing all of your friends at the jaws of Diesel X," The steamroller quipped, straight-faced. "And it looks like I was right! Where is that Percy? Edward? Thomas? Where are the rest of them, hm?" He questioned, seemingly enjoying the psychological and emotional torment he was enforcing on Mavis.

The young diesel gave no response, as she knew deep down that the steamroller was 100% correct. Lily and Salty also said nothing.

Feeling satisfied with the silence, George smirked, before he began to roll away, before being stopped again by Mavis.

"You're so skilled at cursing the rest of us, George," She said quietly, "How about you teach me how to curse _my_ enemies.

The steamroller reversed, the same look on his face. "Don't sleep at night, and don't work during the day." He advised, coolly. "Compare what you've lost with what you suffer now. Remember your friends as being sweeter than they actually were, and think of the diesel who killed them as worse than he is. Making your loss greater makes the person who caused it worse. Think like this all day, and you'll learn how to curse."

"I could never, I'm horrible with insults," The young diesel admitted sheepishly.

"Who needs words when you have such biting misery?" George replied. "Misery hurts more than words can ever do." He smiled again, differently- Mavis didn't know how to describe the look, but she knew it was a sign...of something.

"He has a point," Lily spoke at last. "Hurling insults at each other won't exactly save Sodor, you know."

"Indeed," Mavis answered. "Words are a lot of useless breath, like lawyers who won't stop arguing for their sad clients," She joked darkly, eliciting laughter from her companions. "But give words a chance. Though they won't help in any other way, at least they make us feel better."

"I understand," Lily murmured. "If that's true, then don't hold back, Mavis- if it makes you feel better, just let loose."

...

The two giggled softly, but were stopped when a chorus of diesel horns sounded off in the distance.

"Battle horns!" Mavis exclaimed. "Here comes Diesel X on the main line- don't stint on your words, Lily."

Lily nodded, and stood her ground nobly. Sure enough, Diesel X, surrounded by his army of diesels, oiled towards them in a huff. They were all on the same line, thus blocking his way.

"Who do you think you girls are?" He snapped. "Blocking _my_ way?"

"The same girls who should've blocked you from killing all of our friends!" Lily shot back.

"Look at you, hiding behind those diesels- you're not so tough!" Mavis joined in. "Now where is Diesel?"

"And Edward and Thomas?"

"And Sidney?"

"Rev up your engines, diesels!" Diesel X barked over their shouting. "Don't let the Lord hear these chattery women abuse Sodor's anointed king! NOW!"

The evil group diesels honked and hooted as they revved their radiators as loud as they could, sending clouds of inky black fumes into swirling air around them.

"Now, you can either be calm and polite, or I can drown you out with the music of diesels. Your choice." The ochre diesel bargained.

"Are we not friends, Diesel?" Mavis asked, after a long pause.

"Of course we are, and I thank the Lord every day for a fellow diesel."

"Then you'll shut up and hear what I have to say, as a friend." Mavis snapped.

"Unfortunately, I'm like you in the sense that I'm an impatient diesel who fails to heed advice from other engines." Diesel X smirked.

"Just let her speak!" Lily shot back furiously.

"She can speak, but I won't listen." The yellow diesel muttered, causing the other diesels to snicker.

"I'll be polite, just like you want."

"Make it quick, Mavis! I'm in a hurry!" Diesel X cut her off, glowering ferociously.

"Are you really _that_ impatient?" said Mavis. "I've waited all this time just to speak with you, and you end up making life my hell!"

Diesel X stared at Mavis, his face burning with white hot fury. "You're too bitter, let's go, diesels!" He snapped, before backing out away from them.

"Just listen to me! Just once! Or we'll never speak again!"

"...so be it." Diesel X spoke quietly, before leaving with his diesel posse, and leaving an angry Mavis, Lily, and Salty behind.

"Either he dies as he should, or we'll die from grief." Mavis muttered.

The war had finally begun.


	25. Chapter 25

So the site (and my laptop) decided to mess with me by deleting this chapter right after I finished it :( So my apologies for its brevity, or if Paxton is OOC in any way.

...

It was dark. And quiet. Paxton recognized that. It was horrible, that sense of dread that came with it.

As Arry and Bert lead him into the Smelters Yard that night, he knew what was coming next. His friends had all faced this before, and now it was his turn. It terrified him. What came next? Eternal sleep? Darkness? A void? Heaven? Hell? Should he be afraid at all? He would never know until he experienced it firsthand, he always said to himself.

Well, now here it was.

"Won't Diesel X let me speak with him?" He asked desperately.

"No, so just be calm." Bert replied curtly.

"Edward, Thomas, James and Percy, and Diesel...all have died from underhanded, corrupt, fiendish injustice," He looked up at the sky wistfully, as if he was trying to find his friends amongst the stars. "Well, you guys- if your angry souls are witnessing this moment through the clouds, enjoy the revenge—go on, laugh at me! I deserve it...and I'm sorry..." Hot tears streamed down his face, full of guilt, sorrow, and shame.

The irony of it all was too much. And he only had himself to blame. He should've known better- did he really think that he could outrun Diesel X and his goons and actually escape? He felt stupid. Even more so because he believed that Diesel X had his back buffers. He was very naive, indeed, but he had never fully paid the price for this trait until now.

"This is All Souls' day, isn't it?" He asked the twin diesels abruptly.

"Um, yes, it is." Arry replied, confused at the strange question.

"Why, then, it's my doomsday." Today I'm going to get what I said I wished would happen to me if I was ever false to Diesel 10... This is the day I'm going to get what I wished for when I wished that the person I most trusted would betray me." He looked to the diesels behind him, not knowing whether they were bored or in awe by his speech. "This...dying on All-Souls' day, too.. wow," He chuckled, both nervously and softly. "Just desserts...I suppose."

He smiled woefully. "It's funny- Arry, Bert-God forces the wicked to turn against themselves." The smile wilted away as he realized that George's curse had come true. Everything he professed had come true. And that was terrifying.

 _"When Diesel X has split your heart in two with grief, you'll know that George was a prophet."_ The words seemed to echo and swirl around him, like the thick fog of the Smelters Yard. The words were literally haunting him right now, and eating up his soul. If what was to come to didn't kill him, those words did it all. But it was coming, and it was time to face it.

He looked forward with a steely, yet, calm resignation in his eyes. "Come on, guys," He told Arry and Bert. "Send me into this fire of shame. I have done wrong, so I will suffer wrong. I have been blamed because I deserved to be." He seemingly adjusted himself for what was to come. Here it was- finally. It was all ending, and he was prepared for it.

And so, with a shove from Arry and Bert, into the flames of the Smelters he went.


End file.
